Pictures Of You
by georgie1005
Summary: Charlotte Cullen is a teenager, daughter and oh yeah...a Vampire. What happens when someone, that even Alice could not predict, comes into her life? Rated T...Just in case. CxA BxE AxJ all usual couples. READ AND REVIEW! Chapter 24 now up! PLEASE READ! STORY CONTINUING
1. Pictures of You

**HEY GUYS!**

**Okay so i just had a huge burst of inspiration and i just had to write it down. This is my first twilight fan fiction so bare with me! :) I hope you enjoy this story!**

**READ AND REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer:** Sadly i do not own twilight...but i am aloud to imagine Edward in my mind. Yum. My characters are my own and hopefully they don't suck.

**_Pictures of you_**

Chapter one:

**Pictures of you**

I sat on at my table staring up into space my mind trying to block out the strong emotions of most of the people around me. Today was no different to any other day, the tray in front of me stayed full, my hands tapped the table impatiently and our table sat in silence, like always.

My name is Charlotte Cullen. I am a junior and I'm not very interesting, unless you count me being a vampire and having supernatural powers. I have brown hair that curls unnaturally down my back and a fringe that covers my black eyes. I have always had pale skin, even before i was a vampire.

Every time i think about my past i tend to concentrate more on the present seeing as i feel my emotions come tumbling around me every time i do. I have a strange past You see it was Bella Cullen who had stumbled across me while i was on the verge of death after being in a car accident in the middle of nowhere.

My family, my _real_ family (though they are not really family to me any more), were in the car with me just before the accident. My father had said that he had always wanted to spend the weekend camping on the beach, near where i lived, and he said it was about time we took that journey.

I had a little sister and an older brother, of whom i both loved more than anything. I remember my brother's smile, how warm it was, how comforting it was, and my little sister singing along happily with my mother. I remembered while i was stuck in the car, bleeding to death, that they had sung about sunshine. I have never forgotten that.

I remember sitting in the back, next to the window, and listening to my ipod low, so that i could still hear the occasional lame joke that my father would say. Then three things happened at once. The car hit the gravel on the road to the beach, and it hit it fast. My father tried to regain control of the car, but it was no use. I can still hear my little sister screaming, my brother holding on to me tightly, and my mother clutching the car with dear life as the car turned and turned until i felt it stop and a hot liquid cover my body.

It did not take me long to realise everyone around me was dead and i was the only one barely alive.

That was when she found me.

She had only been a vampire for just under 11 months and smelt the blood while she was walking. I have never asked her why she was walking so far away from home. Bella. My Bella. She had pulled my body out, which was covered in blood which was not all mine, and ran me back to the house and didnt even take a bite. I was the first human she had seen since turning. She says to me sometimes she doesn't know why she resisted, that it was a mystery. Anything i did not remember from that day Bella has always filled me in on, and i would make her sit down for hours and tell me over and over again. I don't remember much from my past life, only that day.

Then there was Edward Cullen, who Bella had begged to change me, so that i would not die.

"I said to him 'Do not let her die Edward Cullen, she is too young. Let her have some life'" That was what Bella had once told me, while i cried in her arms long ago, because i did not understand what i was.

I was not aloud to see any human for over 20 years. And this is where i am now, in the body of a 17 year old and have been in the presence of humans for over a month now. Sometimes i think i am worse than Jasper was when he first started off. Seeing him come home after a day at school long ago, he told me stories how there were so many times he wanted to kill.

But as i sit here now i don't want to just kill, i want to slaughter. Every single smell is mouth-watering. But i ignore it.

I go to Forks High School. It is a bit conspicuous that Alice, Jasper Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rose and i all go to a school where our family is well known, but to everyone we are just children of children and no one has asked questions...yet.

I looked around the cafeteria, my eyes circling the groups all huddled together gossiping. Hannah Livet caught my eye as i saw her catching quick glances at Edward and felt my body fill with pleasure.

My power is very similar to Jaspers, which is why i properly get on so well with him. I feel what people are feeling, but only what they are feeling for each other. It is like when i look at Bella and Edward, who i have sort of come into the habit of calling Mum and Dad. I know that's weird, but when you have spent the last couple of decades with two people who are connected to you because they _made _you, you tend to get very close. Family close. When i look at them, my parents, all i feel is a rush of love and hunger...and i don't mean the one referring to food.

I looked at Edward and saw him grinning at me. I let out a quick laugh as he read my mind and saw what i was feeling.

"Hannah as her eye on you..." I whispered quickly, too quick for human ears. He started laughing and Bella, who was sitting next to him, glared in Hannah's direction.

"Ahhh Bella..." He whispered, "Don't look _too _jealous, after all you are meant to be my sister."

"Yes the last thing we want is a rumour going on that our family is into incest." I said smiling at my mother.

Alice sighed and fell back into her seat. "I swear i am so bored."

"You are always bored" I replied, not really paying attention.

"Are you all up for a game of Baseball tonight? There is going to be a storm!" Alice said happily.

"Always." Said Emmett

"I'm in." Said Rose

I nodded in agreement.

"Ah annoying!" Said dad, closing his eyes.

"What is it?" Mum asked quickly, her head snapping around in worry.

"It's just this damn face in everyone's head. Has anyone met the new kids?"

We all shook our head. And I smiled, amused at my fathers discomfort.

"They haven't been told about us?" Mum asked, her eyes on the ceiling above.

"Yes, a few people have mentioned the all famous Cullen family."

I raised my eyebrows and giggled along with Alice. We found it funny that humans could be so jealous over things such as perfection.

"Just keep an eye on them." I said calmly resting my body against my chair and letting my mind wonder again.

A girl with blond hair walked past and i stiffened. I head turned slowing in her direction and i felt the venom in my mouth begin to build up. My hands clenched and i was about to jump up until i felt something holding me back. I growled as i saw Emmett looking at me sternly, his two enormously large hands holding me down.

"No Charl."

I held my breath and closed my eyes, and felt my body relax. Jasper helped too, sending waves of calmness.

"Will this ever get easier?" I asked, putting my head down, ashamed to look into my family's golden eyes.

I felt the table have a rush of compassion for me and i growled. "Please i don't need your pity."

"Charl don't be like that." Said Roses warm voice.

The bell rung out clearly and i was thankful for an excuse to leave. I got up without saying anything, hearing my family talk about me as i left. I walked gracefully over to the bin and dumped my uneaten lunch there. I went to my locker and got my English books, my mind closing out the emotions of others. As i walked into the classroom, not really paying attention, i listened to my the noise my heels made with the floor.

I sat down at my usual seat and smiled at some of my classmates who_ tried_ to make conversation with me. I rubbed my eyes and ran my hands through my hair. My arms crossed and i sat silently while everyone around me continued to create loud noised that you wouldnt even think a human was capable of.

"Okay everyone settle down!" My English teacher called to everyone, opening his agenda for this class.

It was then i heard it.

"Is this seat taken?"

I glanced to my left...

* * *

**I know it's really short! I hope you liked it!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! tell me watcha think :)**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**georgie**


	2. American Boy

**A/N: Okay first off thanks to everyone who is reading the story! I just love getting an email saying someone has put this as their alerts. I makes me feel tres better!**

**It would be awesome if i could get some reviews!**

**So...**

**READ AND REVIEW and you'll make me a very very happy person.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Edward, even though i like to think i do, or any other twilight character! But who knows...One day i might steal them ;)

**_Pictures Of you_**

Chapter Two:

**American Boy**

_It was then i heard it._

_"Is this seat taken?"_

_I glanced to my left..._

It was strange. This boy was very tall, and in the dimness of the room i could barely see his face. He wore bagging jeans and a V-neck sweater than was tight across his chest. I shook my head quickly and he sat down next to me silently. I loved English, because i had a habit of being extraordinarily good at it. I spose it helps that i have a family who are hundreds of years old. I looked down at my copy of Romeo and Juliet in front of me and smiled at how battered it was. Carlisle had given it to me. It was just under five hundred years old and he told me he had stolen it off Shakespeare himself. I looked back to the front where our teacher flicked the classroom lights on and it was then i looked over at him again.

I had to hold my breath; because the moment i turned i caught his smell. No. I couldn't go through this...not again. I was sitting next to the most delicious person yet, and i felt an urge of panic when i realised that this class was a double. I would have to sit here for just over two hours and stop myself from killing him. I saw him look up at me and then lean back when he saw my face.

I was so angry that i felt my glare fall down on him, and he looked away. I could feel my mind protesting against not breathing, even though i didn't need to, it still felt uncomfortable. I clenched my hands against the chair, my nails digging into the hard wood, almost breaking it.

"Open your books to the single text section of your folders and start a new page. I am passing around a sheet with different passages from Romeo and Juliet. You are to partner up with the person next to you and discuss the passage then analyse it. This is a project you will be working on the next couple of weeks, and will count to half your grades, so you will want a good mark" said my teacher.

I growled silently to myself. I wished i could just get up and leave, which i could do, but i knew it would draw to much attention to me. I also knew that if i moved an inch i would jump the boy next to me and would drink him, no matter what.

I slowly moved to hands from my chair to the desk in front of me and opened my books, being very careful. I inched away from him, as far as i could get, trying to block out the occasional smell that would come through my mouth when i breathed accidentally.

_Pull him out of the class_ My mind screamed in protest _Tear him to bits!_

"Charlotte have you met Mr. Levet yet?"

I pulled myself back to reality and looked up at my teacher. I was unable to speak, so i just shook my head quickly, my mind still racing with horrific ideas.

The teacher put the sheet in front of me, and when i didn't pick it up, the boy leaned across and took it from me. I grabbed his wrist without thinking and looked up to his face which was filled calmness. How could he be so calm when i was about to kill him?

"Charlotte is it?" He asked silently. He tried to pull his hand away but it stayed in my grip.

"Wow...your pretty strong aren't you."

Stronger than you think.

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING? _

I let go quickly, looking away. I had almost ended a life, i knew i was so close i could taste the blood. I saw him comfort his wrist, which was now had a red mark where my hand was. I needed to get out of here...and quickly.

I jumped to my feet, gathered my books and walked out of the classroom a little too quickly for a human. I ignored my teacher yelling at me as i left, and did not turn around to see the confused faces of my classmates. I ran down the hall way and out into the parking lot, where i sought out my car, a black mini coop, and used my vampire speed to reach it. I thrashed the door open and sat down in the front seat, closing my eyes, wishing i were able to sleep.

If my heart could beat i knew it would be beating out of my chest. I came so close to ending an innocent life that it scared me. I could still feel the venom in my mouth and tried not to imagine this boy's neck.

I didn't hear them coming, but when i opened my eyes my family was in the car with me, everyone except for Rose and Emmett who i spotted in his huge jeep next to us.

"Charlotte..." My mother said softly. "What happened?"

"I don't know..." I said sighing, "I couldn't control it... How did you know?"

"I felt you." said Jasper.

"And i heard your thoughts."

My thoughts! They were terrible.

I could feel the mixed emotions of love towards me... i hoped i would not find any disappointment.

"You need to go away." My father answered.

I shook my head. "I've spent twenty years alone. I'm not going back to that."

"Whatever you want Charl...Were here."

I did not turn around to look at them. I was so ashamed.

"Let's go home. We need to hunt." I heard my father whisper.

I felt Jasper pick me up swiftly and put me in the back seat, apparently even though i could drive with my eyes closed a sad vampire was in no condition to drive.

There! I hope you liked it. More to come!

Reviews! Lots of Reviews! (They help me write)

xxxxx

Georgie


	3. We Run This

**First off! I just wrote a wholeeeeeee post and it just got deleted without being saved. But since im a nice person I'm writing it again. Im sorry but this version will properly suck now because of this.**

**Thank you sooo much to everyone that reviewed! i owe you guys heaps.**

**And for everyone who hasn't a quick sentence!**

**READ AND REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own twilight, but i do read it every few weeks...its an obsession...

**_Pictures of you_**

Chapter three:

**We Run this**

I leaned against the window frame of my bedroom window, looking out into the forest that laid next to the house. It was very green and there was still fog that layered the forest floor. I heard someone behind me but didnt turn around. I knew it was Edward. He didnt say anything, just watched my back.

"Are you ready?" He said after a while.

"Nearly." I answered. "Just wait a sec."

I walked over to my bedside table next to my king size bed, which i did not need, due to the fact i did not sleep but enjoyed it anyway. I picked my ipod off it and put it into my arm holder, turning it on. The thing is that my father and me are different to everyone else in the family. When i was human, i did a lot of running, or so i remember.

Now hunting is something normally dad and i do alone. I looked over at him and smiled at his running shorts and tank top that showed off too much of his muscle...yes my father was very vain and loved to show off his "guns". I swear he got more like Emmett every day.

I wore my three quater running leggings and a crop top that stopped half way up my stomach. I put my earphones into my ears and nodded to dad. He was off before i could move. I ran down the stairs of the house and out the door with my vampire speed. The forest blurred around me and i kept my eyes forward, running after my father into the forest.

We had not been hunting here long, since it was a new spot that backed onto some of the houses of La Push, and did not know the woods _very _well, even though most of the time being a vampire stuff like that didn't matter.

Once i caught up to him we both slowed down.

"What do you feel like today?" He asked me.

"My favourite." I replied automatically.

Dad smiled and chuckled, nodding his head at me.

"You?" I asked, smiling in reply.

"Well of course my favourite. Mountain lion here i come."

He growled playfully and i hit him on the arm. He raised his head in the air and closed his eyes.

"Im going this way." He said, pointing in the opposite direction.

"Okay...well my herd is far from that. I'll come find you when I'm finished."

He nodded and gave me a hug. Then he sped off into the deeper part of the woods.

"Be safe, Charl." he said over his shoulder as he ran.

I rolled my eyes in reply, knowing he would see "I will, dad."

When i couldn't see him anymore i ran in the other direction, letting my senses kick in. I lifted my head into the sky and let my hunger lead me to my pray. It did not take me long to find them, a herd of dear running fearfully from their death, not fast enough though. I caught one quickly, breaking its neck so there would not be as much pain and drank hungrily.

Once i was finished with my third Dear i felt my body begin to relax and my mind clear. The hunger drained away the moment my lips touched the liquid, but since i was around humans i fed heavily.

I was done fairly quickly and patted my exposed stomach happily; i wouldn't have _too _much trouble at school. I ran though the forest, trying to find Edward. He took a little longer than i did and i knew he wouldn't be done any time soon. I gave up tracking him and decided that he would find me eventually.

I started running through the trees, weaving in and out of each one. I ran and ran...until something caught my eye.

I stopped abruptly and looked ahead. A figure was walking through the tree's ahead, too close for me to run away from, so i tried to conceal myself behind one of the large pines next to me. I watched as a man appeared in front of me, walking with his hands in his pockets. I cursed under my breath and he suddenly stopped walking.

"Who's there?" He asked cautiously.

I knew that if he stepped forward and inch he would see me, so i stepped out from my hiding spot and looked at him.

He seemed a little surprised and a smile emerged on his face. I recognised him instantly, not because of his face, but his smell.

"Oh..." He said, "Well this is unexpected."

I crossed my arms across my chest and stared at him. Although i did not show it, i was surprised i had not jumped him the moment he spoke and i secretly thanked god that i had just fed. He was in light now and it was the first time i had seen his face clearly. He had blondish brownish hair that covered his piercing blue eyes, a wide white smile and dark skin. He was wearing the same clothes i had seen him in today, a pair of dark jeans and a tee that fitted him well. I opened my mouth to speak and was surprised that i could.

"Hey." I said, weakly.

"She speaks!" He said sarcastically, throwing his arms up in the air.

I glared and him and his smile faded. He mirrored me by crossing his arms.

"And im guessing that wasn't funny." he said.

It was quiet for a while, both of us just staring at each other.

"Why are you here?" i asked, finally.

He shrugged; putting his hands in his jean pockets "I was taking a walk..." He answered.

"In the middle of the forest?" i scoffed.

He shook his head, making his fringe move to one side "Well no. I live just over there." He said, pointing in the distance behind him.

I looked in the direction and saw a house, far away, that only vampire eyes could barely make out. I made an "O" shape with my mouth and suddenly felt very stupid. Thirty-seven years of being...alive...you could say, and i still mess up like everyone else.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

I looked up and him and saw him staring at me, now leaning against the tree next to him.

"None of your business." I said angrily.

He put his hands up in defence and shrugged again "It might just be me, but i get the feeling like you don't like me."

I suddenly felt a rush of hurt that he had towards me, but shook it off because the power of his emotion was distracting.

"Why do you think that?" I asked, slightly guilty.

"I dunno...Just a guess."

I nodded and started bitting on my long nails, human habits die-hard. The breeze suddenly changed direction and his hair flowed in my way. I stiffened, waiting for the reaction like the one in the classroom, but it didn't come. This time it was different, like i longed for that smell...like vanilla. It was truly delectable. A smile appeared on my lips.

I could taste it in my mouth, and it was sweet. I uncrossed my arms, and started walking towards him. I don't know why, but i could not stop myself from getting close to him. He froze suddenly and looked at me, his eyes full of uncertainty.

"I'm Charlotte." I said, holding out my hand and looking him in the eyes.

He stared at me for a long time before shaking his head a bit and looking from me to the hand.

"Sorry?" he stuttered.

"My name," i said, "is Charlotte."

"Adrian." he said, reaching out to shake my hand, but i pulled mine back at the last minute realising i could feel the hunger begin to rise again, i need to leave right now.

"Well Adrian..." I said "We have that project to do. Maybe I'll see you around."

"Yeah, bye."

I walked away as quickly as i could until i heard him call from behind me and stopped.

"It was nice to meet you Charlotte Cullen."

I didnt t turn around, but i felt a smile crawl upon my lips. Once i knew i was out of sight, i raced forward and soon found dad sitting on a rock waiting patiently for me.

"Long feed?" He asked, eyeing me.

"You could say that." I answered.

I knew he could read my thoughts, but it wasn't as if i had done anything wrong. He opened his mouth to argue what had just happened but i put up my hand.

"Let's go home dad."

I ran off towards the house, getting head start. I knew that wouldn't last for long though.

**Well! i hope you enjoyed it! I so sorry if it sounded crap, but it got deleted three times and anyone who that has happened to knows how hard it is to write again. **

**REVIEWS ALWAYS HELP!**

**So go do that now!**

**Thanks again to everyone for the support, i couldn't do this without you.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**georgieeeeeeeeeee**


	4. Teenager Of the Year

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! I had exchange student come over and it was really hard to find time to write. That and i won a drama competition so there was a lot of celebrating and long hangovers.**

**I've decided i want to include Adrian's Pov as well...i think he needs a say. So i present you with the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own twilight, but i love basking in its glory!

**_Pictures of you_**

Chapter Four:

**Teenager Of The Year**

**Adrian's Pov:**

I opened the door to my old rusted car at the end of the day, my mind still racing over the mysterious girl. Had I done some thing wrong? Was I that obvious about who i really was?

This had been my first day at Forks high school, and already I felt put down. I turned on my music and sat back into my sit, while i was waiting for my little sister to arrive.

My name is Adrian Levet and I am 18 years old. I'm a normal kid, if you can call a fucked up life normal. You see, my mother died when I was seven years old. She killed herself, depression. The funny thing was that I found her, and i stood there looking at her Body for the longest time, wondering what i should do.

After that i became a different kid. By twelve I was hanging around the wrong sort of people, the ones that your parents tell you to stay away from. It's not like my dad cared. He re-married and forgot about my sister, Lyra and me... I learnt a lot from my friends, like: How to steal a car, how to cut weed, and my favourite how to overdose and drink too much.

About a month ago, something happened and my dad finally took notice, not in a good way though. He sends us to family, my uncle George, and i haven't heard from him since. I have only been here for a week and im struggling. I'm still aloud to smoke, but as for the drugs, nada.

I saw girl with blonde hair skip towards the car and hoop into it. My sister Lyra smiled at me. Out of all the people that called me dirt and a disappointment, Lyra was the one person who never said anything about me. Some how she knew it made me worse. She's why im not going crazy here. She is why I'm quitting the drugs, because i want to be the brother she needs, the one who can finally look after her. After all, it's my fault we are stuck here.

"How was it?" I asked, apprehensively.

"Shit." she replied, smiling.

I nodded, knowing what she meant. I turned on the car and pulled out of my spot. "Did you make any friends?"

"A few...You?" She asked.

"Just a couple." I replied, thinking of the group who i had met today. Hannah Livet had been especially overly friendly. I rolled my eyes thinking of her lame excuse to talk to me:

_"Oh My God! Your last name is Levet? Mines Livet! How weird is that?"_

But there was also the girl...The one in my English class. I winced as i remembered her cold stare.

"Are you okay?" Lyra asked.

I looked over at her and saw her concerned face looking back. It always surprised me that she knew me so well, even after almost 10 years of not really speaking. She could read me like a book.

"It just..."

"Yes?"

"I don't know. I was in English class and something weird happened." I explained, as i speed down the 101 highway.

She stared at me blankly, so i continued.

"It was just a girl. She was sitting next to me, not really paying attention, and the next second it was like i was her personal hell...The look she gave me..."

I shook my head. I had never ever been glared at like that before.

"Did you do anything wrong?"

"Apart from sitting next to her? Nope. And she grabbed my wrist at one point. She was so strong, she almost broke it."

"Weird..." Agreed Lyra.

We talked some of the rest of the way. I told her about the dumb Hannah, who was so obviously over every boy it wasn't funny. She told me about a few girls that she had made friends with.

"There is this one girl..."

"And?"

"She is gorgeous!" she explained, a smile on her face. "I mean like supermodel gorgeous. Long brown hair, etc. etc."

I scoffed and looked into my sisters admiring eyes.

"So?"

"I was just saying. Her whole family is beautiful."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Well some of us _actually went _to the cafeteria at lunch. They were sitting at a table. The Cullen's." She sighed.

I rolled my eyes at her and shook my head. She hit me across the shoulder and i smiled. We reached our house and looked at it grimacing. Back with our family we had a huge mansion. Here it was like a shack that could fall down any moment.

I got out of the car and walked up to it slowly, taking my time. Lyra was next to me, she didn't like this poor situation either.

"Is that you kids?" I heard my uncle call, once we got inside.

"Yeah, Uncle George!" I yelled back.

Our uncle stuck his head out of the kitchen and smiled at us. "Hey guys. I just fixed you something to eat. Some of the boys are coming around for a few drinks."

Uncle George was the youngest of my fathers many brothers. He had only turned twenty-eight last years, and had been the only boy of all the brothers to not escape home and live in another state.

"Nice." Said Lyra, dumping her bag and walking into the kitchen.

I was feeling a bit sick so i shook my head at my uncle and started to walk upstairs.

"I'm not hungry."

I could hear him sigh while i was walking and then i heard my sister's voice.

"Is he coming?"

"Nope. How is he going, Lyra? The truth." Uncle George asked.

"Honestly...his better, but his not doing as great."

I shut my door loudly and walked over to my bed, kicking it with as much force as i could muster. I needed to get out of here. My eyes sought the window, and i rushed to it quickly, throwing it open and letting the freezing breeze enter. I climbed out and looked to the side of the house, where a ladder was situated because of the roof that needed fixing.

I walked carefully over to it and climbed down, hoping they wouldn't see me as i walked into the forest behind the house. As i looked behind me i saw at least five large boys enter the house and knew they were my uncles friends.

I would have at least two hours before my sister would tear herself away from the "hot" guys, as she would call them, and come to check on me.

I walked deeper and deeper into the forest and took in the fresh air around me. Even though it was very cold i was surprisingly warm, and took off my jumper.

Suddenly i saw a figure ahead of me and i stopped abruptly.

"Who's there?" I asked cautiously.

I smiled at my stupidly, as i looked ahead and saw nothing, until someone stepped out behind a tree to face me. My breath got caught and I opened my mouth.

Standing in front of me was the mysterious girl from English, and for the first time i saw her properly. She was the most beautiful i had ever seen, and i had seen a fair few girls. She was extremely pale and her skin glowed in the growing darkness of the sunset. Her rose lips curved emotionless and her eyes bore into me. She was wearing a white top that ended under her chest, which was rising very quickly with short breaths, and revealed a flat stomach. I smiled and raised my eyebrows at her expression.

"Oh..." I said "Well this is unexpected."

She crossed her arms over her chest, obviously mortified by her choice of clothing, and started at me blankly. I saw her eyes travel over me and then she opened her mouth.

"Hey." She said

"She speaks!" I said sarcastically, throwing my arms up in the air. This was the first word she had ever said, and i was beginning to think that this girl was mute, but her glare that followed my joke made the smile vanish from my face, and i shivered.

"And im guessing that wasn't funny." I said, unable to think up anything else to say

It was quiet for a while, both of us just staring at each other.

"Why are you here?" She asked, finally.

I shrugged, and put my hands in my jean pockets.

"I was taking a walk..." I said truthfully, wondering the exact same thing as she asked me.

"In the middle of the forest?" she scoffed, her glare growing.

I shook my head and realised she had no idea had no idea how far she was from the houses on the edge of the wood. "Well no. I live just over there." I said, pointing in the distance behind me toward the house.

I saw her eyes flicker in the direction of my hand and surprise filled her face. She nodded her head and her mouth curved into an "O"

"What are you doing here?" I asked, curious why she would be out in the middle of the woods without any idea where she was. I leaned on the tree next to me and looked at her.

"None of your business." she finally said, angrily.

I put my hands up in defence and shrugged again. I decided to find out why she was glaring at me...i actually could not deal without knowing. "It might just be me, but i get the feeling like you don't like me."

I suddenly felt a rush of hurt that he had towards me, but shook it off because the power of his emotion was distracting.

"Why do you think that?" She asked, her face softening.

"I dunno...Just a guess."

She nodded and starting bitting her perfectly manicured nails. I felt the breeze hit me, and i thought about putting my jumper back on, but then i looked up at the girl and saw she was smiling. I leaned back, confused but her quick change of facial expressed. She started to walk towards me and i was suddenly scared.

_Scared? _My mind said. When have i ever been scared of girls? I certainly wasn't back home. She stopped just a few inches in front of me.

"I'm Charlotte." She said, holding out her hand and looking at me in the eyes.

I was lost in her face, and the perfect ness of it that i suddenly felt weak in the knees. _Weak? When was i ever weak!? I _Shook my head and cleared my head.

"Sorry?" I stuttered.

"My name," she said, "is Charlotte. Charlotte Cullen."

I put out my hand and _finally _spoke.

"Adrian." I held out my hand but she pulled hers away before we shook them. Her face suddenly twisted into a grimace, as if she was in pain, and she stepped back from me.

"Well Adrian...We have that project to do. Maybe I'll see you around."

"Yeah, bye." I answered, my mind still racing around her features so i wasn't really paying attention to what i was saying.

She turned away and started walking back in the other direction. My mind suddenly became clear, and i had a burst of panic at her walking away.

"It was nice to meet you Charlotte Cullen." I yelled out after her and i thought i saw a small smile creep up on her face.

I stood there for a while, looking at the spot where she disappeared, before turning back to the house, a new step in my walk.

**Hehe i like writing about Adrian. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**And if i am lucky enough to get some Story Alerts from you new readers could u pop in a Review too?**

**THANKS GUYS!!**

**Review...now!**

**hehe**

**XXXXX**

**georgie**


	5. We All Turn Back to Dust

**Okay. I thought i would just let you know this one is going to be short guys!**

**But before i go into the next chapter i thought i would just say thanks to everyone that added Pictures of You to their Alerts and also to the _few _of you who made me happy and reviewed. I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**So finally, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own twilight BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH

* * *

**Pictures of you**

Chapter Five

**We All Turn Back To Dust**

**Charlotte's POV**

I watched the sun rise up from my bedroom window. I watched how it rose over the mountains and treetops and signified a start of another day. It would be very cold and wet today and i was grateful that i could go to school. I heard a knock at my door and turned to see Jasper enter.

"Hey Kiddo." He said, smiling and walking over to where i sat.

"Hey." I replied, smiling just as warmly back and watched him sit down next to me with a sigh.

I looked back at the window but i still felt his eyes on me.

"Are you ready for school?"

"I just have to pack my bags." I said.

He frowned and me and rubbed the back of his neck in frustration "That's not exactly what i meant."

I glared and him and stood up quickly, rushing to my desk and starting to shove my books inside my Prada bag. "I don't really want to talk about it, Jasper."

The night before i stood in front of my whole family, as each and every one of them questioned me. It was almost if i had done something terribly wrong. The only people who did not say a word, although their faces and feelings were full of terror, were my parents. There was something in the look of my mother's eyes that almost frightened me. It was the look that Alice sometimes had when she knew something i didn't. It filled with me with confusion.

They had all been so nosey though...

"Who was he?" Demanded Rosalie.

"Just some guy from my English class! Look guys it's not a big deal, he just thought i was going for a run." I said, crossing my arms over my chest and rolling my eyes.

"What was his name?" Asked Emmett, raising his eyebrows and smirking.

"Oh God, don't go all protect brother on me Em. Look can everyone just take a step back? I accidentally went too close to where he lived and i bumped into him while he was walking. I didn't kill him."

Carlisle held up his hand before anyone else could speak and looked at me.

"Your lucky you had just fed. I don't want you going too close to his house again. Agreed?"

"Agreed." I had answered; hoping they would all shut the fuck up.

I shook my head and brought myself back to my bedroom, where Jasper was still sitting down.

"Look, Charl. You've got to understand. I really think we should talk about this."

I growled and looked at him.

"Jasper I don't want to, okay?"

He just looked at me calmly.

"I felt what you were feeling last night-"

"I-!"

Jasper held up his hand before I could yell at him.

"-I felt what you were feeling last night. I'm not going to tell anyone, but maybe you should think about the fact that you're not the first one to go through this."

I looked at him. _What the hell is he talking about?_

"Look, I have to be at school early." I said, putting my bag and walking out the door. "I'll see you at lunch."

I walked down our long hallway and i saw my mother and father standing in the doorway of their bedroom as i passed it. Mum smiled and dad nodded. I rushed past them, not wanting to start a conversation that would eventually make me much angier than I already was. I let out a sigh of relief as i reached our twelve-car garage, yes i did say twelve, and hooped into the car, turning on the engine and zooming out of my spot.

Music filled my ears as i drove toward school. My dad had made me this CD as a good luck present when I had just started school. Though I loved music, I hadn't really listened to any on the songs. I switched the track until I found one that I liked.

_Little soul,  
Your dreams are waiting,  
Grab them up,  
Hold them closely,  
Never let go,  
Never let go._

My mind raced around the events of yesterday and i held my breath. I was confused...what was going on with me? To be honest I had never been more confused in my life. It was as if the last two days had been a blur, a very, very fast blur.

_Little soul,  
You're finally here to live and breathe,  
Your every fear of love and hate,  
Smile and touch,  
Hope, despair,  
Loving and lust._

My fingers tapped against the steer wheel, which i held with one hand. My other traced my temple subconsciously. Adrian Levet...Adrian...Levet. What a strange name, what a strange boy. _God what am I saying? He is a normal Kid! _I thought. I growled in frustration and put my foot down on the gas harder, going way faster than the actual speed limit.

_Who we are,  
What we all are,  
Is something more,  
The point of view,  
Is something more,  
The point of view._

I turned into the school and found hundreds of empty spots in front of me. I took my time choosing one, since i really did not have to be at school early, it was just an excuse to get out of a house full of over protective vampires. I finally found one next to an old truck and i got out. I walked slowly towards the main building, putting my i-pod in my ear. The same song in the car filled my ears.

_Life's waiting here for me,  
But I keep pushing away,  
And I'm left alone here wondering,  
Is there more to this?,  
More than just stars above,  
Or heaven and earth,  
From it or me._

I listened to the lyrics carefully, while i was entering the long hallway of Forks High School. I found a small bit of wall not far down and leaned against it, closing my eyes.

_If you will it, there is no chain._

"If you will it, there is no chain..." I repeated to myself. It made no sense, but then again I understood it completely.

_If it was only that easy, _i thought to myself. But it could be that easy...couldn't it? I didn't even know what I was thinking. It was strange. The only way I could think of the way it made me feel…was human.

My eyes shot open at the idea, and i jumped to see someone i did not expect to be standing in front of me.

**There! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**The song is 'We all turn back into dust' by from first to last. It was on my boyfriends i-pod while i was listening to it today. It gave me a rush of Inspiration! Thanks sweetie. **

**But yes i know its short, and i am truly sorry about that, but i will post soon!**

**REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!**

**Much love to all my readers!**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Georgie**


	6. Iris

**First thing is first. Thank you sooooooooooooooooo much to all the people who reviewed! I came home from school and i almost screamed when i saw i had those notification emails. Keep them coming!**

**I'll try and make this chapter as long as i can.**

**Enjoy Guys!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own twilight...but that doesnt stop me from googling it constantly.

* * *

**Pictures of you**

Chapter Six

**Iris**

**Charlotte's POV**

_My eyes shot open at the idea, and i jumped to see someone i did not expect to be standing in front of me._

It was like i was in a dream for a momment, with his blazing blue eyes staring at me. I was thankful that he was standing on the oppisite side of the hall, leaning against the locker. He had a smoke in one hand and his bag was at his feet. He was wearing a white Ramones Tee-shirt and black straigh leg jeans. His hair was geled up but his fringe sat perfectly straight over his eyes.

I stared at him for a momment and noticed a smile creep up on his face.

"Hello Charlotte Cullen." He said, leaning his upper body towards me.

"Adrian Levet." I replied nodding my head in agnoligment.

He just stood there, smirking. A little smile crept up on my face and i played with my rings subconciously.

"What are you doing here so early?" he asked me, raising an eyebrow.

I shrugged and told him the truth. "I had to get out of the house."

"Ahhh," he said nodding "I totally get that."

I rolled my eyes as i thought of my family, and what they would say if they could see me now. Speaking of which they proberly have and are on their way. Trust Alice to ruin everything.

"Do you always smoke?" I asked, pointing to the ciggerte in his hand.

He nodded and threw it to the ground and stepping on it.

"I know were not ment to smoke in the halls. But i just came in because i saw you." he explained.

I laughed quietly to myself.

"Don't worry." I said. "I won't tell anyone."

I noticed him playing with his hand and i saw a large black bruise on his wrist.

"Oh my god! Adrian..." I pointed towards his wrist.

"Oh this?" He said, holding it up. "Don't worry, it's nothing."

I suddenly realised i had made that large mark yesterday in class and my head filled with anger.

"I'm so sorry..."

He laughed and shook his head. "Charl, seriously it's okay."

"Charl?" i asked, my voice losing it's hysteria.

"You dont like Charl?" He asked.

"No, i love it. It's just most people call me Charlotte."

He smiled and i smiled back. Adrian rocked back and forth on his feet and finally opened his mouth to end the strange silence.

"Good sleep?"

"The best." I answered.

"Fabulous."

"You?"

"Not the best night i've ever had." he said grimcing. My curiousty got the best of me.

"Why?"

He raised his eyes to meet mine and they locked. I let my emotional gaurd down in my head and let his emtions flood through. I felt embarrsment, and i knew i was asking him something very personal.

"Sorry, I'm being Nosey."

He laughed and crossed his arms over his chest. "No it's alright. Are you always like this?"

"Like what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"So...Conclusive?"

"Only of the past three decades." I said scoffing.

He looked at me weirdly and i felt myself rush into panic.

"I meant my whole life." I said, correcting my mistake. I hoped he would not look too closely at it. "Are you always to secretive?"

His smile grew wider and he walked towards me. I could smell him now, and i felt my nails dig into the wall behind me. I closed my eyes for a split second as my whole body filled with suduction. When i opened them he was standing over me, one hand pushed against the wall next to my shoulder. I held my breath, not sure how my body would react.

"Secretive? You'll just have to see, wont you, Charlotte Cullen." he wispered.

I smiled and looked into his eyes. It only took him a second to have his mouth open and looking at me like a zombie. I loved doing that. Dazzling is _tres_ fun. He finally shook his head and stared at me, looking confused.

"How do you do that?" he asked me.

I laughed and looked down at the floor. When i looked back up he had taken a few steps back and was against the wall. I looked around for a sign of anything that would make him back away and saw my family standing at the end of the hall. Being a Vampire i could see their faces. My mother was smiling, but my fathers face was full of pure anger. I coughed and fixed my posture.

"Well i guess i'll see you in class." I said, pulling my books closer to my chest.

"Class?" he asked. I could feel his emotions and couldn't help but smiling. Was he that dazzled?

"Class." I repeated, tuning my face serious.

He finally seemed to grasp the idea and nodded at me. I turned down the hallways and started walking to my family, who stood there waiting for me.

"Charlotte?"

I turned around and saw Adrian walking toward me, his bag thrown over one shoulder and his hand in his pocket.

"Yeah?" I asked. I had to concertrate on his face as i felt strong emotions of lust and determination coming from him.

"Well i was wondering if you wanted to finish our english assinments."

I heard my father growl from a distance.

"I don't know if thats a good idea..."

"Charl!" I heard my father yell from the end of the hall. I turned around and glared at him. His feelings were full of anger and protectiveness toward Adrian. When he saw my face his feelings suddenly stopped.

"Um...Look we need to get it done anyway," he explained, "Why don't you just come to the Library after school and we'll finsih it in an hour."

I thought about it. Me and him alone in a quiet place? My mind screamed _No!,_ but i ignored it. Even though i knew it would be extremely probile that i might hurt him, there was something that made me drawn to him.

"Okay." I answered quickly. "I'll see you at lunch."

I kept on walking toward to family and i looked back to see Adriain standing there looking at me go. When i reached dad he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the door. He threw it open and i felt the cold hit my skin.

"Dad! Come on! Get off me!" i screamed hitting him 20 times fast on the chest.

He let me go and escaped from his arms. My mother and Alice were behind me facing everyone else.

"Edward..." Mum said, a hind of anoyence in her tone. "You didn't have to do that!"

"You heard him Bella! Did you hear his thoughts?" my father screamed, throwing up his hands and walking back and forth.

My mothers powers were different from any Vampire in the world. Every Vampire with powers that were around her she was able to use them, and they came out five times stronger than how they could use them.

"I heard him, Edward. I also know he means no harm." she said. She turned me torwards her and i looked into her face, taking in its beauty "Are you okay with this Charlotte? Can you do this?"

I pondered on it before answering.

"Yes...I can do it." I said, making my voice strong.

My mother nodded and her and Alice exchanged smiles.

"That's good enough for me." said Mum.

"I agree." Said Alice.

"Hold up!"

I looked around and saw my dad, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie looking angry.

"She's my daughter too! Don't i have a say?" yelled dad.

"I think Edwards right." agreed rosalie, stepping forward.

Mum's expression changed from calmness to anger and she glared at her sister.

"I think you of all people should know that she deserves this, _Rosalie._"

Rosalie's face grew white, even whiter than normal. She looked down and nodded before turning to Dad.

"She's right Edward. She can do this."

I looked back and forth from my families faces.

"Will some one _please _tell me whats going on?_" _I demanded.

No one answered and my father sighed.

"Okay. You can go tonight." I smiled and hugged his waist. But he held up his hands. " One three conditions, Charl."

"Anything." I answered. I heard the bell go an i bounced up an down for his answer.

" One: You only stay for an hour." He said "Two: He doesnt lay one hand on you. And believe me i'll know if he does, i'll having Alice looking out to make sure of that!"

I rolled my eyes and flicked my hand in irritation. "Is there anything else?"

"Three:...Be carefull."

I smiled and hugged him again "Thanks dad. And i promise no rules will be broken. I've got to get to class! I'll see you later."

I ran away before any of them could say another word, which was turning out to be becoming a habit, and ran to my Maths class. I sat down just in time for the teacher to start to talk about Trigonometry, so i turned my head to look out the window, having already learnt Trig many years ago at home.

I was restless, and i stared at the clock, waiting for lunch. In my mind i went through what could happen and i couldn't believe it. I was actually thinking about sitting with him. Me, a Vampire, sit down and have _Lunch _with a human! It was insane.

I should have been staying away from him. But i knew i couldn't. I sat there in class, only paying attention when the teacher would pop a simple question (In my eyes) just to see if i was listening. _Finally, _the bell went and i jumped out of my seat quickly. I walked towards my locker and shoved my books in. I turned around quickly and bumped into something. No, refraise that,_ someone. _

"Oh my...I'm so sorry!"

I looked down to see a girl with blond hair. She looked up at me shocked. My face was emotionless, and i thought i saw a hint of fear enter her eyes.

"My fault." she said. She got up quickly and walked away.

I looked after her frowing.

"_Humans..._" I muttered to myself.

I kept on walking, anoyed that i could not simply run. I finally reached the Cafeteria and i looked for my family. They were not sitting in their usual seats, but at a table at the back of the room. I saw my mother give me an encouraging smile and i walked forward to the empty table that we normally sat at.

It didn't take me long to find him and i stared at him untill the boy next to him nudged him. Even from where i was i could hear him clearly.

"Dude, Charlotte Cullen is staring at you."

I saw Adrian's head shoot round to look at me, and i raised my **(PAUSE! GUYS MY SISTER JUST SHOWED ME THE TWILIGHT TRAILER AND IM SCREAMING AHHHH!! CHECK IT OUT ON YOUTUBE**! hmm cough back to the story) hand and curled my index finger inwards, motioning him to come towards me...

* * *

FEW! that took a while!

i hope you liked it!

and serioulsy check out that trailer...it is AWESOME! Just type in Offcial Twilight Trailer.

hehehe

BUT read and review everyone!

REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

THANKS!

xxxxxxxxxx

Georgie


	7. Lovefool

**Before i start I'd like to thank:**

Sonneuntergang

Queen of True Love

**And last but no means the least,**

xxedwardsxirishxgirlxx

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing! And to everyone who made the storie and Alert and Favourite i love you heaps! There are so many of you it would take a while to name you all!**

**Enjoy this chapter guys!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own twilight...but i play the trailer over and over and over and over...well you get the picture.

**Pictures of you**

Chapter Seven

**Lovefool**

**Adrian POV**

_"Dude, Charlotte Cullen is staring at you." _said Nick, a boy who had quickly befriended me on my first day.

I looked up and spun my head quickly around in search of those golden eyes i had become to accustom to now see. My eyes finally found the Brunette who i noticed sat alone on the opposite side of the lunchroom. She raised her hand slowly and motioned, very seductively, for me to come over. I held my breath.

"Does she mean _you?" _Asked Hannah Livet from next to me, and obvious look of jealousy on her face. I was smiling slightly, there was something funny about seeing the most popular girl in school, getting jealous over me.

"She might want help with the English assignment." I said quickly, shrugging my shoulder, trying to hide my excitement. "I'll just go check what she wants. Be right back."

I got up from my table, the look of surprise still plastered on Nick and Hannah's face. I heard them whisper slowly to each other as i walked away from the table. Even though Charlotte Cullen was not that far away, the walk seemed like the longest of my life. Faces turned as i walked by, but i tried to ignore them. I finally reached the table and smirked.

"This is a surprise, Cullen." I said truthfully.

The sides of her mouth twitched with amusement and she eyed me carefully.

"You of all people should know I'm full of surprises and secrets, Levet." she answered.

I inhaled quickly, reminding myself to breath. To be honest, i thought i was a pretty tough guy, but every time i was around her, i felt my knees buckle underneath me. That apparently wasn't a good sign.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her face full of apprehension.

"Fine." I answered, gripping the table.

She smirked this time, and i saw her teeth. They were white, almost blinding, and perfectly straight.

"Why don't you sit down?" she asked me politely.

I nodded and sat down in the chair opposite to her. I put my elbows on the table a crossed them over comfortably.

"So..." I said, unable to think of anything intelligent to say.

_Trust_

"So..." she replied, smiling at me. "Do you always go for walks in the afternoon."

I knew she was talking about finding me in the woods. "Yeah. Most days. Why?"

"Just curious."

"Do you always go for a walk so far away from home?" I asked.

Her eyes flashed and her position was suddenly stiff.

"Who said that?" she asked, her smile vanishing from her face.

I was surprised at her reaction and i thought about who had mentioned that the Cullen's lived out in the woods, nowhere near where i lived.

"Just some of the guys i met today." I answered. To be truthful i couldn't remember his name.

"I was far away, but i had my reasons."

"I'm sure." I said.

She leaned back in her chair and started playing with the apple, that i now noticed was surrounded by a plate of untouched food.

I scoffed "Not hungry?"

"Nope. Not really."

"Do you ever eat?" I mused.

She paused as if thinking warily about her answer. "Nope. Not really."

"You are weird." I said, "but i like it."

She grinned at me, but I saw her suddenly look over at her family behind her, and her face became angry.

"What?" I asked her, looking over her shoulder. For a moment i saw one of her brothers glaring at me.

Charlotte shook her head and turned back to me. "Don't pay any attention to them. I wanted to talk to you, some of them didn't think it was...such a good idea."

I raised an eyebrow. _Could they really hate me so much? _I mean they didn't even know who i was! Charlotte could obviously see my confused face, because she continued.

"My...brother...is overprotective." she said, "They...he... thinks it's dangerous for me to be around you."

"Dangerous?" I asked, leaning forward towards her and smiling.

She sat further back in her chair and breathed in. It took her moment before she leaned forward too, her eyes now serious.

"I could be dangerous." she said, her tone strong and blunt.

I don't know why, but some part of me believed her. Her face looked so sincere, but it held no emotion that would give me any clue as to what she was thinking. Her pale face was clear of any blush or blemish and her rose lips did not curve into a smile, or even smirk.

"Dangerous." I repeated, letting it flow off my tongue I looked down at the table and looked up again, finding her eyes and leaning even further forward than i already was. "Cullen, you have no idea."

She slammed back into her chair and drummed her fingers on the table, staring at me. She was breathing heavily and her eyes had changed the weirdest colour in the light. The bell went and I stood up, not looking away from her.

"I'll see you tonight." I said.

I walked away from the table quickly, feeling a strange sensation like i was finally breathing properly again.

The rest of the day went quickly. No i lied. It went extremely slowly. I stared at the clock in my Legal Studies class, unable to tear away. The seconds grew slower and slower, and i was sure, at one point, that the clock stopped all together.

When it started to get very close to the end of the day i felt my heart speed up, uncontrollably. I hated myself for that. I had never been like this before, not even around girls i liked. But then again i had been drugged up most of the time to even notice how my body was reacting.

_Ding Ding._

Well what do you know? Saved by the bell.

I rushed out of the classroom, my bag hanging off one shoulder. I saw my sister from a distance at her locker so i walked over to her.

"Hey Lyra."

"Oh, Hey." she said.

I had to talk quickly. "Hey look, i gotta stay at school and do some work. I'll see you at home?"

She looked at me weirdly before nodding.

"Sure" she answered. "I'll call uncle George."

I thanked her and walked as casually as i could down the hallway and turned the corner to the Library. I felt my breath stop as i saw Charlotte leaning against the wall, already waiting for me.

But she wasn't alone.

A extremely good looking boy was standing in front of her, talking to her in a small voice, but obviously in an angry tone. I felt a surge of jealousy run through me, and i was about to cut in when i saw a beautiful looking girl come up and stand next to Charlotte. My mind clicked and i realised that both of them were Cullen's, obviously brother and sister.

I edged myself forward so i could catch what they were saying.

"No, Charl. You don't know!" Screamed the boy, who i recognised as the one who glared at me.

"Edward," said the brown haired girl, "Let her do this! You should know as well as anyone she can."

I saw Charlottes face become annoyed as she looked between the two.

"You know I'm standing right here. I-"

She continued to talk, but she was going so fast i couldn't hear her. But i managed to catch a few words like 'Know', 'Idiot' 'Parents' and 'Trust'.

"Okay fine. I don't trust him though Charl. You didn't see his mind. The things his done..." said Edward.

"- Are not any worse than what I am" she replied.

"Fine. Bella...lets go."

He shrugged and walked away angrily in the other direction. "Bella" walked up to Charlotte and kissed her head lovingly.

"See you at home."

"Oh come on. You know as well as i do he will be listening to every word."

Bella laughed and stroked Charlotte's head. I made sure that i was hidden behind the wall next to me, just in case.

"Give him a chance, Charl. He doesn't like to see his little girl growing up." she said, "Love you sweetie. Have fun."

She walked away and Charlotte sighed.

My mind was buzzing. I had just overheard the weirdest conversation of my life and i tried to make sense of what it meant. I closed my eyes. _What i am? And his little girl?_

"Not sleeping are you, Levet? I thought we had a date."

My eyes shot open and i saw Charlotte standing in front of me. I gasped. Her mouth was curved into a smiled and she stood only inches from my face. I was unable to speak.

"Breath, Adrian." she said, raising an eyebrow.

I laughed slightly hysterica, and moved off the wall and into the Library, her at my heel. I sat down at one of the desks and opened my books. She did the same and we began writing. I was surprised at how much we didn't talk, but now and again our eyes would meet and we would look away as quickly as we could. When we did talk it was always on the passage in front of us. Typical that it just so happened the passage was from Romeo and Juliet, and not only that but where they had sex for the first time. I could usually have a conversation about sex without any hesitation, but i was blushing madly when she smirked at me. _What is this girl doing to me?!_

When we finally finished, and were packing up our books, only then did she speak.

"I know you heard me before." she said calmly.

I continued picking up my stuff, not really knowing what to say. She walked out of the Library and i followed her out of the building to the parking lot where the rain was pouring down, and it was almost dark. She turned towards me.

"Heard what?" I asked innocently as i could.

She smiled and shook her head.

"You don't have to lie. I could heard you from a mile away."

"Heard me?" i asked, "I thought i was pretty quiet."

"Not as quiet as you think."

When i talked to her, i felt if she knew something I didn't. "When will i see you again?" I asked without thinking.

"Do you want to see me again?" She asked, obviously stunned. "I thought i might have scared you off."

"Scared me off?" I asked, now confused. How could i ever be away from her?

"Aren't you curious about the conversation you heard?" she asked.

"Curious, yes." I answered, "But i know I'll figure you out eventually, Charlotte Cullen."

She frowned at me, and took a step back. "I really hope you don't, Levet. You might not like what you find."

And then she was gone, as though she was never even there. I saw her from a distance, opening her car and backing it out quickly. I was amazed at how fast she could drive without actually hitting anything.

I ran out into the rain, and with the large droplet hitting me, so did a heap of new unanswered questions.

**Few! That was a long post.**

**You are lucky i have some time on my hands. When i don't though i wont be updating _every _day. **

**I need lots of reviews.**

**In fact!**

**Because this is such a long post i DEMAND them**

**hehe**

**Thanks to everyone that is reading! I hope you are enjoying reading it as much as i love writing it.**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Georgie**


	8. Miserable At Best

**Ahhh! Thank you so much guys! I went to bed last night and when I woke up! I HAD LOST OF EMAILS! You are seriously all legends, and lucky for you i have a day off today because I'm sick.**

**So enjoy this one :) But it will be short; I'll post more later today hopefully!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own twilight...Stephanie Meyer does...that lucky biatch...

**Pictures of you**

Chapter Eight

**Miserable At Best**

**Charlotte POV**

It didn't take me long to reach home, but i sat in my car for a while, trying to control my emotions. I couldn't walk into my house feeling like this. Jasper would tease me for it for days. I finally felt myself start to breath properly and i was surprised at how much Adrian affected me.

I stepped out of my mini coop and walked through the back door and into our house. I put my bag down in the kitchen and walked out into the living room, where i saw my father sitting at the piano, my mother next to him. I leaned against the doorframe next to him and watched them. Most of the time my parents didn't show how much they loved each other, but when they were alone, and thought no one was watching their emotions were so intense i had to look away.

They sat there, staring at each other. My father's hand was place on her cheek and my mothers on his lips. I watched him kiss her fingers and then her wrist, letting himself run his nose over it.

I didn't know much of whom my parents were before they became vampires. My mother said it hurt too much to talk about it. Even when i asked Alice, she would go quiet and reply that it was beautiful but also heartbreak.

I saw my mother's head rise up from my father's eyes and look across at me. She must have felt my emotions. She patted the small inch of seat next to her and i walked over sitting down.

"How did it go?" she asked me, acting as though whatever moment her and dad was happening was over.

"Fine." I replied. I knew my father was reading my mind and his expression changed to worry.

"Did he guess anything?" he questioned.

"I don't think so. I didn't say anything that would help him jump to those conclusions."

My mother raised her eyebrows and smiled "You'd be surprised how much a human can guess."

I shrugged and let my fingers flow over the keys of the piano. Dad had taught me how to play in the first few months after my transformation. The music filled my eyes and i felt sadness rush through me. It took me a while to realise it was my own emotions and not anyone else's. I stopped playing suddenly and drew my hands away.

I shook my head, unsure of what i was feeling. I needed to talk to Carlisle but i knew he wouldn't be back from the hospital in a while. I suddenly had a fitting idea.

"I think i need to hunt." I said, looking up at them.

My mother's expression did not change, but Dad looked at me warily.

"Do you want me to come?" he asked, raising himself from his seat.

I shook my head. That was the last thing i wanted. "No, your not hungry and you'll just get bored. Besides I think I need some time alone."

He nodded but his face did not change. I knew he didn't like me going off alone, especially now.

"I'll be fine. And I promise I'll keep away." I said, answering his question that hadn't been said.

Bella's face went suddenly blank but then a small smile appeared on her face. Alice appeared in the room and they shared a glance, their feelings rushing with enthusiasm. They looked away before my father noticed, and Alice started humming to herself.

I was about to ask them what was going on when my mother winked at me. I frowned and bit my lip. What did they know i didnt? And then I realised. They were keeping something from my father, something that he didn't want him to know.

"I guess I'll go." I said, _finally _catching on to my mother's idea.

"Have fun." she said to me. She walked over to Edward and smiled at him sweetly.

"I will." I promised her.

I dashed out of the room quickly and out the door. The wind hit me and I felt a thrill as i raced through the trees. I looked behind me and saw my house getting smaller and smaller.

I didn't have much time. I began to feel the exhilaration rise as I ran towards a place i knew. Alice and my mother had both seen me coming here, and if they didn't stop me i knew nothing was going to go wrong. I passed the place where i hid last time and slowed down to a Human walk...

I strode as silently as i could through the forest, and i saw the small wood house getting bigger and bigger. I stopped just at the edge of the trees and looked at it. I growled silently as a strange smell filled my nose, but it was gone as soon as it came.

I went forward and let my fingers trace along the side of the house, running against the hard wood, which was cool against my fingers. I suddenly stopped in one spot and inhaled. I looked at the window above me smiling. I stared down at my watch.

12:33 am.

I must have sat in the car for a while when i got home. The light was off, but something told me he wasn't sleeping. I walked back and looked on the ground for something i desired. I found it quickly and picked it up, before throwing it effortlessly towards the glass. It tapped against it before toppling back to the ground.

The light switched on and i saw a face appear at the window. I beamed to my self and leaned my head to the side, looking up at him. He opened the window and leaned out.

"Charlotte Cullen?"

I shrugged and looked up at him.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" I asked, getting straight to the point since i didn't really want to waste much of my precious time.

He stared at me for a while, obviously contemplating if i was serious. He looked behind him and then back at me and even from this distance i could make out his blue eyes. They were so fierce and yet so soft at the same time.

Adrian shrugged and smiled at me seductively, raising and eyebrow.

"Sure why not."

My grin grew wider.

**Well i hope you liked it :) I think that Charl can't keep away from him. His like her own personal heroin. lol!**

**Reviews would be awesome!**

**And sorry about it being so short, i have to go to the doctors and i have heaps of homework.**

**REVIEW!! And tell me what you like and what you think should happen...etc!**

**xxxxxxxxx**

**Georgie**


	9. Hey, There Delilah

**Hey guys! Im so sorry i haven't posted for a while, ive been super busy. This one might be short...but we'll see.**

**Thanks are needed to everyone who reviewed! Thanks sooo much!**

**And to everyone who just started reading you guys are legends.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own twilight...DAMN

* * *

**Pictures of you**

Chapter Nine

**Hey There, Delilah**

**Adrian's POV**

After a long and painful night of sitting around my uncles friends, drinking until my head hurt, I finally managed to escape to my room. Lyra walked in and sat at the end of my bed, while i turned on my computer and emailed all my friends back home.

"Why do you still talk to them?" she asked, a look of concern on her face.

I shrugged and thought of the best way to explain this. "They aren't all bad. Underneath the hate and drugs they are the nicest people i have ever met, and they care for everyone."

I looked in my inbox for any more and spotted one from Jack, my best friend back at home.

_Adrian! _

_Man i haven't heard from you for a couple of days, where have you been? Things are shit here. You have no idea. My parents kicked me out this week, I'm thinking about moving. I can't stand it here any more. _

_Anyways kid. Hit me back, just for a chat._

_Jack._

I stared at the screen for a while, and felt a rush of emotion fall over me. I try to forget my past, but memories don't fade that easily. I clicked close, not feeling up to writing about my shit time here, apart for one small thing. I got up and stretched. Lyra was still sitting there, so i walked over and sat on the floor next to her.

"How was that thing you had to do after school?" she asked me.

I leaned my head back on the bed and looked at her. "It was okay..."

"What did you do?"

I paused, debating wether or not to tell her.

"I was...With Charlotte Cullen."

Lyra's mouth feel wide open, and before i knew it she was on the ground next to me.

"WHAT?"

I looked at her raising my eyebrow. _Was it such a big deal?_

"We had an ass-"

"-CHARLOTTE CULLEN? Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded, cutting me off mid-sentence.

"Well I didn't know it was that bigger deal to you..."

She was in shock. Complete and utter shock. She shook her head and sighed with jealously.

"I can't believe you were with them. I bumped into her today, and she is sooooooooo beautiful. Why were you with her? Are you dating her? ARE YOU?"

I backed away from my sister, scared by her reaction. I got up and walked to my beside table, turning off my lamp and falling on my bed.

"Goodnight, Lyra." i said, annoyed by her presence.

"Oh not mister, you don't get away with this that easily. Why were you with her?"

"Like i tried to tell you," i explained, "we had an assignment that was due."

There was silence, and i was guessing that Lyra was hyperventilating. I rolled my eyes when i felt her sit down next to me in the darkness.

"Do you like her?" she asked, innocently.

I paused. Did i like her?

"Yeah, i do. A lot."

Lyra screamed and jumped up and down.

"Oh, my god! That's so cute!"

_Tap_

I looked up at the window. "What was that?"

"I don't know." replied Lyra, cowering next to me, obviously frightened.

I got up from the bed slowly and turned on my light. I walked over to the window, and opened it widely. My eyes had to get used to the pitch darkness of outside and finally i was able to search around me. I looked to the woods before directing my gaze downwards. I leaned out the window further and i gasped. She was there, standing under my window, looking absolutely beautiful.

"Charlotte Cullen?" I asked, just making sure my eyes were not playing cruel tricks on me.

I heard Lyra gasp next to me and fall off the bed to the floor. Charlotte gazed up at me, a smile spread across her face. She shrugged and opened her mouth to speak to me.

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

I had just spent over and hour with this girl, and here she was, underneath my window. I looked back at Lyra behind me, she was gasping for air. I looked back at Charl and shrugged, a grin forming on my face.

"Sure, why not?"

I stood looking at her before turning back to Lyra, who was staring at me, mouth open. I winked at her.

"Don't stay up to late..."

"Adrian!" she hissed, while i slid effortless out the window and climbed down the piping on to the roof, when there is was a short drop to the floor. I landed on the ground with a thud and looked at Charlotte. Her eyes glowed in the moonlight, and a saw her white teeth shimmering. I looked back up at the window and saw my sister staring down at me.

"Adrian!"

"Night, Ly."

I turned back to Charl.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi." she replied.

I held out my hand, and she stared at it, bitting her lip. I took that as a bad sign and pulled it back. But before it even hit my side, i felt her hand grasp mine in a quick motion. I flinched as i felt it cold as ice. I looked up and her and smiled. Mine fingers curled around hers and i started walking, leading her into the forest.

We walked in silence for a while, the noise of our...my feet crunching against the growth, but for some reason she walked without making a noise. I looked over at her and saw her staring at me through the darkness.

"Why did you come?" I asked her.

She bit her lip and looked down "It's hard to explain."

"I'll listen even if it is."

She thought for a few minutes and then a smile appeared on her face. "You...are very hard to stay away from."

I raised my eyebrows. "Why is that?" I asked earnestly.

"It's weird. I've never...I've never felt this..."

"Never felt...?"

And it happened. Just like that. I looked at her and suddenly she was only inches from my face, breathing very heavily. I felt my knees begin to buckle but held myself there.

"I've never felt...This alive." she answered, looking into my eyes. "Don't move."

I stood still at my own will, even though she had asked me too, it was like my body wouldn't move. She came closer to me and ran the tip of her fingers down my neck. I felt the urge to kiss her, but before i could even act on that impulse, i felt her lips on mine.

She was kissing me. Charlotte Cullen was kissing me.

I could taste her lips, and they drew me closer to her. I raised my hands and put them on her back, pulling her towards me. I opened my mouth slightly and then suddenly she was gone.

I fell to the ground in shock and loss of support. I looked around for her, and saw her sitting at an opposite tree, clutching it behind her back with her hands for dear life.

"Charl?" I asked.

How had she gotten there so quickly? It was impossible. My breath was quick, and i could feel my heart beating in my chest.

"I'm sorry..." she said, so quietly i could barely hear her.

I frowned. _Did i do something wrong? _"For what?"

"I should not have done that."

I felt crushed. She obviously just make a mistake. I sighed and closed my eyes, my hands formed into a ball. I felt a rush and open my eyes, jumping when she was in front of me again.

"Please," she begged, her eyes full of sadness, "don't feel like that...It's not that i didn't want to kiss you. Its just...hard."

I was surprised. How did she know i was upset? Then again she always knew everything.

"Let's just walk." She asked.

This time she didn't grab my hand, in fact she stood further away from me than she had, keeping her distance.

"So tell me. Why did you come here?" she asked me suddenly.

"That's...A long story."

"I have time." she answered, her eyes catching mine.

I nodded, not taking my eyes off her. Could i tell her this? I walked over to a tree and sat down, she sat next to me.

"I lived in new York my whole life. My mother and father met here...In Washington, before moving to New York. I was born soon after that, and my sister the year after. When i was seven years old, i came home. I was so happy..."

I thought back to that day...i knew i was going to get emotional.

"I had just gotten my first A+. I rushed up our grand staircase and rushed to my mother's room. She wasn't in there...but i heard the water running in the bathroom...and even after i called out to her she didn't answer, so i walked in. And she was on the floor, covered in blood and she had a large gash up her arm. She had killed herself."

I stopped and i felt wet tears on my cheeks. I heard Charl next to me, breathing heavily and i looked over at her. Her face was full of anger, but her eyes were dry, unlike mine.

"I'm so sorry." she whispered. She came closer and leaned against me.

"It's okay. After that i became no body. I don't remember much. It wasn't until i move here, i felt alive again. Now I'm with you, and i feel like I'm waking up form a very long sleep."

"Yes.." she agreed.

I knew she knew what i meant. I felt her hand reach over and grab mine in hers. I looked at her and she was still staring at me through the darkness.

"What about you? What is your story?" i asked her.

Her eyes flashed and she looked away for a while before turning her head towards me. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"They are my family...But I'm not theirs...not fully. Not matter how much i want that, i can never be fully theirs." she answered, her voice grew weak, and i felt a rush of sadness. I could not stand to see her upset.

"So...Your adopted?" i asked, trying to make sense of her words.

She laughed then, and held my hand tighter. "You could say that."

We sat there, her and i, looking out into the darkness of the forest. I felt myself going to sleep, but i kept my eyes open.

"I need to go." she suddenly said, her head snapping around behind her. "Edward will be looking for me."

My head snapped towards her at his name. "Does he control you?" i asked angrily.

"No," she replied laughing, "He likes to think so, but he loves me. And he'll just have to understand...some how."

"Am i really that bad?" i asked, now very self-concious of what her family thought of me. "Will he ever...I dunno...like me?"

"Adrian Levet...You have no idea."

I suddenly felt her lips on mine and then she was gone, like a gust of the wind. I sighed, knowing i would see her soon. But soon to me...wasn't close enough.

I stood up and started walking back to the house.

Three things that i was sure of;

This girl had me in the palm of her hand.

Something was defiantly odd, about her.

And third...i was utterly and completely in love with her.

* * *

**Okay, so that was a lot longer than i expected it to be...BUT they kissed! wowowowowoow**!

**But It was long**…

**So do you know what that means? IT MEANS...**

**LOTS AND LOTS OF REVIEWS!**

**Seriously they help me sooooo much. So if your reading this story and haven't reviewed yet...go do it now!**

**...nnnnnnnnnnnnnowwwwwwwwwwwww...**

**So yeah i hoped you enjoyed it!**

**xxxxxxxxx**

**Georgie**


	10. Right Here, Right Now

**A/N:**

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! This one is going to be short.**

**Disclaimer: **Twilight is fabulous but sadly i dont own it.

* * *

**Pictures of you**

Chapter Ten

**Right Here, Right Now**

**Charlotte's POV**

I was lying on my bed, the sun was just rising and light flooded into my room. I thought about what had happened the night before, in fact i was awake 24-7, so it was all i could think about. _What had I done? _I couldn't believe it. I kissed him. I kissed Adrian Levet. It wasn't as though i meant to do it, i couldn't help myself. It was like my body had mind of its own. I could hear him _Singing _to me. I had to have him

I started to hear rain pattering on the roof and smiled. I would be able to go to school today. It surprised me. Even though i hated school, since i knew i would be going there for many years to come, i could feel myself _yeaning_ for school.

_WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?_

I heard a knock on my door and my mother entered. She smiled warmly, and came to sit next to me.

"How was last night?" she asked me.

I stared at her before groaned and putting my pillow over my face and putting my hands over it to hide my face.

"Oh, come on! It could not have been that bad."

I took the pillow off my face and sat up, leaning agaisnt the back of my bed. I stared at her in disbelief. "Mum!"

"What?" she asked inoccently, shrugging.

I could not believe her. Her expression was something i had never seen before. Normally my mother was just so proper. She was always moral, and gracious. But this was a side of her i didn't know. She had this smitten look on her face, and i knew she was using my power to read my emotions.

"Mum, your starting to scare me!" I said, inching myself away from her. "And don't read my emotions!"

"Why?" She asked, pouting.

"Because!" I yelled, now seriously frightened "You look...You look like a eighteen year old! And those are private!"

She laughed then. I had never seen my mother look so human. It surprised me. Even though she showed emotion, she only showed her true emotion with Edward, and now, _I_ was getting a full dose of it.

"It might suprise you," she said, grining "But i was your age once. Charl, Tell me about last night."

I sighed. I wanted to just leave the topic alone, but knew she would be just as demanding as Alice at this stage, and there was no escaping from that.

"I went to see him."

"Yes." she said closing her eyes. "Go on."

"His house is on the edge of the woods, and i threw a rock as his window-"

"A rock? Oh how romantic-"

"Mum!"

"Sorry. Got caught in the momment, continue."

I sighed and rolled my head. It was like dealing with a love sick five year old. My mother flopped down on my bed, on her stomach facing me and put her hands under her chin, smiling like an idiot.

"As i was saying," I continued, "I saw him at the window, and i kinda just felt...complete. It was weird. Like i could breath again. We went for a walk...and..."

"And?"

"I kissed him." I admitted.

"Oh. My. God."

I looked around, the words of surprise did not come from my mother. I saw Alice standing in the doorway frozen.

"Alice!" I screamed throwing a pillow at her. "Now you know!"

"I know too!" came emmetts voice from down the hallway.

"Great!" I exclaimed. "This is horrible."

Mum smiled and sat up, putting her arm around me. "Charl, it's nothing to be ashamed of...Your father and I-"

I suddenly felt very scared. "Oh, no. Does Dad know?"

Mum shook her head and winked at me. "I suggested he went for a feed. And i managed to talk him into spending the day with me at home. In fact, i don't think anyone is going to school but you, giving you all the time in the world you need."

"Mum. You. Are. Amazing!" I said, grabbing a hold of her in a huge hug.

After hugging, i faced her and she pushed a strand of my dark hair out of my eyes. "Better get ready, or you'll be late for school."

I grinned, and rushed as fast as my vampire speed would allow, down the hallway. I walked into my room size wardrobe (Alice had gotten me into shopping), after having my shower and looked at my options. I walked over to my small draws and pulled out my Victoria Secret under dress, and slipped a lace dress over it. I put my black bow headband on and slipped on some of my Jimmy Choo shoes. I looked in the full length mirror and nodded. My hair used to be straight when i was human, but now it cascaded down my back in long ringlets.

I picked up my Chanel bag and put my stuff in it. It might be a little strange to be going to school like this everyday, but people had gotten used to our designer labels.

I ran out of my wardrobe and ran downstairs. Carlisle was sitting down on the couch in the living room reading the paper. I walked over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Cya Gramps." I said.

He grunted and i suddenly felt Esme at my side.

"He doesn't like being called that, Charl. It makes him feel old." she said, smiling kindly.

I chuckled and ruffled his hair. "You are old. Carlisle? Can i talk to you tonight?"

He looked up from his paper, suddenly concerned. "Is something wrong?"

"No," i answered calmly. "I just have a few questions."

"Sure, Charl."

I kissed his cheek again in thanks, and quickly planted one on esme aswell and skipped out of the room. I hopped into my car, and hit my foot on the gas. I sped of towards school.

I got there quickly, since i was going much, much faster than usual, and parked next to the old truck. I stopped suddenly and looked out my window once my engine was cut off.

And there he was...waiting for me.

I opened the door and closed it quickly. I walked over and stood close to him. Adrian was smiling, and i saw him wink.

"Ready for Class?" He asked, "We have english first."

I nodded and he held out his hand. I shouldn't have done it, but i locked my hand in his, bringing myself closer to him.

* * *

**I know it short! Im so sorry, i just dont have time to write a full one tonight. I PROMISE ill write another tomorrow.**

**But will **ALL** of you **REVIEW**?**

**Thanks!**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Georgie**


	11. A Promise To Return

**A/N:**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I owe you guys! **

**You all owe me lots more reviews, though, because this is going to be a long one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight :(:(:(:(**

**Pictures of you**

Chapter Eleven

**A Promise To Return**

**Charlotte's POV**

The day had run surprising smoothly. English was the best class. Adrian and I walked in, hand in hand, getting strange looks as we went. I felt the rage of a couple of boys i knew had a crush on me as soon as i set my foot in the school, but no rage compared to the one that was flooding off Hannah Livet. Once we were seated at the back, i leaned towards Adrian, getting a drift of his scent. My head fluttered.

"Hannah Livet want's to kill me" I whispered in his ear.

He turned towards me. "Don't worry Cullen, I'll protect you."

I raised my eyebrow and scoffed, leaning away. "I can protect myself, thank you, very much."

He smirked and me and winked.

Our teacher was clearly impressed with our work once we handed it in. "Very good. Here is the second part."

"Second part?" Adrian asked him, clearly confused. The teacher handed him a sheet and he took it hesitantly.

"Yes, Mr. Levet. Second Part. This assignment is far from over. Good Luck."

We looked after him grinning before turning to each other.

"Well. I guess we'll have to finish it." he sighed, his feeling screaming with happiness.

"Wooahhh calm down boy."

He blushed and i laughed quietly. "How about you come over to mine after school."

"Your's?" he asked. "To the Cullen house? Me?"

"You seem surprised." It wasn't a guess it was a fact. He was scared as well.

"Look, if you want me to come over I'll come." he told me.

"I do."

"Then I'm...coming to the Cullen's house."

That was the beginning of the day, and now here we stood, on the edge of the parking lot, walking towards my car.

He walked straight to his and started to open the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Driving?" he replied, slightly confused.

I laughed and shook my head. "You won't get to my house till midnight if you drive that!"

He glared and me and clung to his car. "There is nothing wrong with it!"

"Apart from being a piece of shit. Come on, don't make me pick you up and put you in."

"As if."

"You'd be surprised, _Levet..._"

"Whatever _Cullen..."_

I started laughing at his face and broke into a fit of giggles. I suddenly stopped realising i had never, ever giggled like that. Not since i was human. I suddenly got extremely emotional and i opened the passenger door of the car to distract myself.

"Please, just get in. You'll never find the house anyway, and my car is...quicker than yours. Plus, I'll get Alice to drive it home for me."

He raised his arms in defeat and shrugged. "Fine."

It was an awkward silence as we both slid into the car. I wasn't sure what we should talk about. He had walked me to class all day and we had talked about so many things, but now _i _had reached a stage were it was getting too dangerous to talk.

I hesitated before i opened my mouth to speak.

"About last night...I'm sorry i ran off and-" i said quietly, slightly embarrassed.

_God! You are a Vampire, Charlotte. Be strong!_

_"_Charl, it is fine. Really. The kiss was...Nothing."

"Nothing?"

I was shocked. Did it really mean nothing to him? The kiss to me was everything. At least i think it did. Hurt spread across my face and i turned on my cars engine harshly, zooming out of my spot and hitting on the brakes, turning harshly.

"Fuck! Charl!"

"Sorry."

I slammed on the accelerator, not really sorry at all. _What an Asshole. _We sped down the long path towards my house, the foliage and pine tree's either side of us growing thicker.

"Holy Shit! Slow down!"

"What?" I asked, looking over at him holding onto the side of the car for dear life. I pushed my foot down even harder.

"Are trying to kill me? AND KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!"

"Were not going to crash, Adrian." I said calmly, rolling my eyes at him in annoyance. "So...You really thought that the kiss was...Nothing?"

"Oh, i get it. You are trying to kill me because of that?" he stated.

"It was a thought." I admitted.

He sighed and looked over at me. I saw the entrance to the long path and i skidded off the road and down it. It did not take us long to reach the house, my foot was flat on the floor, but when i looked over at Adrian his face was now calm and he was still staring at me. I braked hard, and stopped just before the garage door which was wide open, i didn't go in though, because i knew i would be going out later. I opened the door without looking at Adrian and stepped out. He was next to me within seconds.

"Wow. Nice house."

I shrugged and started to walk home, but he grabbed my hand.

"Charl?"

"What?" I answered, angrily.

He pulled me towards him; i was surprised by his strength. He was very close to me now and i felt his breath on my face, it was intoxicating.

"The kiss," he said, "Was everything...I just thought...you meant-"

I suddenly understood. "No.." I leaned towards him. "No the kiss i meant, i was sure that you didn't want it."

He suddenly grabbed my face and kissed me hard on the lips. I grabbed the back of this hair and pulled him closer towards me.

"Charlotte Bella Marie Cullen!"

I pushed Adrian off me quickly, it was a good excuse before i would have to do it anyway, i might hurt him. My father stood on the porch glaring down at us.

"Get up here! RIGHT NOW!"

I looked over at Adrian, who had turned white. Father meets the boy of my dreams while I'm kissing him, not a good start. I started walking towards him, up the stairs, Adrian trailed behind me.

"Hey Edward." I said.

He grimaced, hating the fact i had to pretend i was his brother.

"Where have you been?" he questioned harshly. "Dad is really worried."

I knew he was searching my mind and i rolled my eyes. "I've been at school, _Edward."_

"Right."

"This is Adrian." I said, motioning to the frightened looking boy next to me. I couldn't help but smile. Adrian shot me a frantic look and then stared at Dad.

"Uhhh, Nice to meet you Edward." He held out his hand.

Which Edward did not take?

"Right then." Adrian said, putting it back to his side.

I growled silently and glared at my _brother. _"Well, if dad is looking for me, i better go see him. Shouldn't i?"

I walked straight past Edward, grabbing Adrian's hand and pulling him along side me. We walked into the house and i searched of Carlisle. I saw him sitting on the couch, talking to Mum.

"Dad? You were looking for me?"

Carlisle looked over at me, raising his eyebrows at his address of "Dad", but then he saw Adrian and smiled.

"Just wondering where you were, Charl. Who's this young fellow?" he said, catching on.

I rolled my eyes; Gramps seriously was not very good at being my cool father, no matter how young his appearance was.

"I'm Adrian." he said from beside me, now obviously confident, now Edward had left. I felt it shinning from him.

Bella stood up quickly, and walked over gracefully. Adrian was obviously shocked but her radiating beauty, his mouth was wide open.

"I'm Bella, Charl's real sister. I've heard a lot about you, it's finally great to meet you, Adrian."

She kissed his cheeks, and i was surprised by her ability to be so close to him. He looked relieved that at least one family member welcomed him warmly.

"Yeah, thanks so much for having Me." he answered.

"Our pleasure." My mother said happily.

Dad walking in through the door, scowling at Adrian as he passed him. I was suddenly afraid he would knock him over.

"Dad?" he asked politely.

"Mmm?" Answered Carlisle, looking up from Adrian to Edward.

"This probably isn't the best time for a social call. And it's getting late."

I felt like screaming. Mum kicked him in the leg while Adrian wasn't looking, and in a dash Alice was next to him, punching his chest. It was too quicker motion for any human to see.

Carlisle looked oblivious to the events that were unfolding and shrugged. "I see no harm in it. Have fun Charl."

I poked my tongue out smugly and grabbed Adrian's hand. My father's eyes widened at that.

"Come on," I said, "Let's go up stairs."

I pulled him after me and ran up the flights to the last level where my bedroom stood to the right, the opposite of my parents.

"Come in." I told him, motioning him to enter.

He opened the door, and looked in curiously. I entered after him and walked over to my bed to sit on it.

"Wow." He said, standing in the middle of the big space. "Nice room."

I laughed. "Thanks"

He walked over and sat next to me.

"Hey." He whispered, staring at me.

"Hey." I replied, looking back into his sky blue eyes.

I leaned in and took his face with my hands, and touched my lips to his. They were just as warm as I remembered, and I felt his feelings flutter.

I felt his lips begin to open and I moaned, my hands on his chest and pushing him away.

"What?" he asked me.

"Let's do work." I jumped off the bed and got out my books.

He sighed, but nodded and came to sit next to me. It didn't take long to finish. Funny that Humans and Vampires could work together. Not easy.

I wanted to hold him, to kiss him. But I knew I couldn't. I thirsted for his blood too much.

I got up and stretched and held out my hand to him up. "Come on. I'll drive you home."

He stood up and swayed on the spot for a second. "Are you okay?" I asked, putting my hands on his waist to steady him.

"Just coming down with a cold or something." He said calmly, smiling at me.

I felt his lips on my forehead and I smiled. We walked down stairs and he said goodbye to everyone before we got into the car.

I turned it on and we made our way down the long and windy path,

"Tell me something about you. Something I don't know." He said, reaching over and grabbing my hand.

"Something you don't know?" _Im a vampire. I have special powers and I don't eat anything but I do drink blood._

"Yeah…"

"I don't really remember my real parents."

"You're adopted, yeah?"

"Yep." I stated.

"So you don't remember them at all?"

"I can see their face, but they fade with time. I was…Young… when they died and I don't really remember much about them. It's vague."

He sighed and I looked over at him. "That must suck." He said.

"It does." I replied. "Tell me about your family. I mean I get your dad, but what about your uncle?"

"Well to be honest, my uncle is pretty cool. But his hiding something, and I know it."

"Hiding something?" I asked.

"It's hard to explain, but I think it has something to do with my mother. Something no one ever knew. I've walked in on him and his friends talking about it, but they always stop when I come in."

I squeezed his hand. "Maybe it's best not to know. Secrets are kept for a reason."

I pulled up in front of his house and braked to a stop.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

I laughed and shook my head. "Tomorrow is a weekend. And I'm going hiking."

"Right. Weekend. When will you be back?"

"You'll know."

"How?"

"Just listen."

He smirked and got out of the car, walking towards the house.

God.

I hated to admit it, but I was crazy about him.

**There! I hope you liked it!**

**Next chapter is going to be very juiceyyyyyyyyy**

**hehe yayyyyy!**

**REVIEWS! LOTS OF REVIEWS TO HELP ME WRITE!**

**xxxxxxxx**

**Georgie**


	12. Where The City Meets The Sea

**Okay! Here is the next chapter! **

**Enjoy it.**

**Review it.**

**And thanks to everyone who did review! LOVE YOU GUYS**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own twilight.

* * *

**Pictures Of You**

Chapter 12

**Where The City Meets The Sea**

**Adrian's POV**

I walked down the stony pathway to the front door of the house, smiling at myself silently. It was a full moon and it shone down on me brightly. The wind was cold as well, but i hardly felt it. My stomach was rumbling in pain and i felt myself beginning to sweat, but i tried not to think of it.

_Think of something else. _My mind yelled.

So i did.

My life had just gone from almost ending to just begging. _What if i had never come here? _I shuddered even thinking about it. Even if Charlotte didn't know it, she had changed my life, changed what i was, who I was.

Her family seemed to be nice, although i winced when i thought of her brother, Edward. They were all so perfect, it wasn't natural.

I heard a mighty laugh come from inside the house, and sighed. My Uncles friends were obviously over. Lyra would love that. I hadn't met them much, only a couple of times. I couldn't really remember any of their names. Just like my uncle they had grown up here, in La Push, and had never left.

I finally reached the door and pulled it open. I walked into the very small hallway and continued till the end of it where a little room held large men.

"Hey! Kiddo is that you?" Uncle George called from inside the room.

"Yeah." I replied weakly, putting my hand around my neck.

I walked in fully now and i could see everyone sitting around. I looked over at a spare spot on the couch and i sat down, putting my face in my hands.

"Are you okay, Adrian?" I heard my sister ask, coming over and sitting next to me.

"I feel weird..." I answered truthfully.

Every bone in my body was aching and my head was pounding with a furious headach.

"My god. Where have you been?" Asked one of the guys. His tone was full of anger and disbelief.

This time i looked up. There was three men and one woman, all very tall and rough looking standing over me. My uncle was next to them; his face was hard to read. It was like stone...No its like..._My dad's face, c_old and angry.

"I was just at a friends place. We had a project to do."

"Filthy Bloodsuckers." said the man on the left; his face was full of anger.

Now i was confused.

"Huh?"

"Tell me where you were, Adrian!" Demanded my uncle, this time.

"I told you!" I yelled back. "Charlotte Cullen.."

I was cut off by the same boy. "Cullen?" he asked.

"Yeah. Look I feel really sick. I just want to go to-."

A pain suddenly hit my chest and i fell off the couch and onto the ground, screaming. I could hear voices in the distance, and i knew my sisters were at my side crying for me to be okay.

"Shit. It's happening." said the girl.

"But...how-?"

This time it was my uncle who spoke. "I think i have an idea. Jake?"

"George...even if your right, he shouldn't be changing. Unless-" said the man named Jake

"The Cullen's are back?" said the other guy.

There was silence for a minute and i groaned in pain. It felt like my body was on fire and there was nothing i could do. I heard my sister still crying next to me and shouting at my uncle.

"Why don't you do something?!" she yelled, "Call an ambulance!"

"Sweetie there is nothing we can do but wait. It's too dangerous for him to go to hospital." said my uncle calmly.

My sister yelled madly and leaned over me again.

"If the Cullen's _are _back...then Bel-"

"No Embry. Not now." said the girl.

I finally felt the pain begin to decrease and my body shook. I still felt hot, but not on fire. I opened my eyes and saw everyone standing over me.

"W-what h-happened?" i whispered.

My uncle bent down and looked in my eyes "Can you sit up?"

"I...I t-think S-so" i replied, shaking like crazy.

I felt three large hands pulling me up and i looked around at everyone. They kept on pulling until i was back on the chair. Lyra had her arm around me then.

"W...will some-someone please t-tell me w-what's going o-on?" I demanded. I needed answers.

My Uncle looked around at his three friends. I remembered from last time the biggest boys name was Jacob. I supposed the other boy was Embry. And i knew the girl was Leah.

Uncle George sighed and sat down in front of me. "Adrian. There's something you need to know, something that i never thought _you _would go through."

"What do you mean?" Lyra asked for me.

This time Jacob walked forward. "No George. Not now."

"He deserves to know!"

"Then i should be the one to tell him!" yelled Jacob.

Uncle George stood up, much smaller than Jacob but still high and his face was angry.

"I'm his uncle!"

"And I'm his-"

"STOP!" I yelled. "Please. Just tell me what's wrong with me. "

The room was silent, all faces were on me.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?" I yelled again.

They all sat down then, each of them facing me, all of their expressions the same.

"Adrian, have you ever heard about the Quillette legends?" Embry asked.

"Yeah, when i was little. Why?"

My uncle's face looked full of pain and he put his face in his hands. His voice was muffled. "Do you remember what they were about?"

"Yes."

_Oh, god. I remembered._

"Well...They are...true." said Uncle George.

"_What?" _yelled Lyra.

Jacob stood up and played with his hands.

"Your a Werewolf Adrian."

_Yes. _My mind whispered. _Yes._

* * *

**AHHHH **

**DUM DUM DUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

**i hope you liked it!**

**Review!!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Georgie**


	13. Close Your Eyes

**Heya guys!**

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while, it's getting so busy at school because exams start on the 2nd and right now it's frantic!**

**Before I start thanks soooo much to all the girls that review and stuff and for those who didn't like last chapter ending, tough luck!**

**But thanks to everyone who is reading this story, it means a lot to me!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own twilight no matter how much I whine and complain to my mother that I should.

* * *

**Pictures Of You**

Chapter 13

**Close your eyes**

**Adrian's POV**

_"Your a Werewolf Adrian."_

_Yes. My mind whispered. Yes._

I knew it was true, every part of my being knew it was true. I wasn't scared or frightened, in fact I felt relieved, like I finally found a piece of me that was missing.

"Now you know." Uncle George said, putting his large arm around me.

"Now I know." I repeated, mostly to myself.

Lyra was sitting, stunned, beside me. I couldn't think of anything to calm her down. I looked down at my body and shivered. I had noticed how much it was growing, and even though it was strange for a seventeen year old I never thought much of it.

"Why am I like this?" I asked.

Jacob laughed and run his hands on his face. Embry patted him on the shoulder and sat down next to me, making the couches springs yell in protest.

"Adrian, you are the first werewolf transformation we have had in many years. In fact, it has been over twenty years since someone last changed."

I took in this information and tried processing it in my mind. _No luck. _"Right. And that means?"

"It means…that the Cullen's are back."

I froze. I didn't know if I wanted to know what he meant, but the question slipped off my lips. But before I could ask Lyra finally spoke

"The Cullen's? What do they have to do with anything? I mean their just as new to this town as Adrian and I are." she said strongly.

This time everyone in the room laughed, everyone except for Lyra and me.

"New?" scoffed Leah. "I don't think so missy."

"The Cullen's are more older to this town than three generations of Quillette leaders." Said Embry, laughing along with Leah.

I didn't get it, _Older than the leaders? _It didn't make sense!

"A long time ago, before you were both born, even before I was born, strangers came to this town." Stated Jacob, "They were different to everyone, they weren't…Human."

"Fucking Bloodsuckers…" screeched Leah.

"Shh! Let him finish!" said Lyra, glaring at her.

"At that point the Quellette's decided they were to dangerous, and they needed to be taken out. They tracked them not after long. They were Vampire's. I know it sounds stupid but that what they were. They were real, Adrian."

He remembered. "The cold ones."

"Yes." Said George

"They soon found out that these _vampire's _were not very dangerous, not like others that had come before them. They didn't feast on humans, but instead on animals.

And so our leaders and their's made a truce that they were not allowed to have any human blood or breach our lines or the treaty would be over. They came back a few years ago, when we were all just transforming ourselves."

"Wait," asked Lyra "You're all Werewolf's?"

"Everyone except for me." replied Uncle George. "Jacob basically raised me."

"Raised you?" I questioned. How was that possible? Jacob looked barely over the age of twenty-seven.

"Technically Jacob and the others are…almost forty."

"_Forty!_" scoffed Lyra.

"Yep." Replied Jacob smiling, obviously proud of him self.

"Okay…" said Lyra. "But I still don't get it."

"The Cullen's," said Jacob, very slowly, "are…the cold ones."

"What?" I gasped.

"Carlisle Cullen, Esme Cullen, Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Cullen, Jasper Cullen, _Edward _Cullen and…Bella…Swan."

"Your forgetting someone." I said automatically.

"Who?"

A name ran through my head. It was a name I had not been able to escape for days. The name of the girl I loved.

"Charlotte Cullen…"

Lyra gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. "No…"

"Charlotte Cullen?" Uncle George asked, leaning towards me.

"She's a girl at my school. I'm really…close… to her."

"Wait," said Uncle George, "_The girl _is Charlotte Cullen? The one Lyra told me about?"

I shrugged, not knowing what else to say. _Hey! Uncle George, just for the record I'm in love with my mortal enemy, a vampire._

"Adrian…"

He tried to place his hand on my shoulder but I shook him off. "What am I going to do now?" I asked him.

"You have to stay away from her." Replied Jacob quickly.

"I-…" _I can't._

My whole body shook and I heard the faint voices of the people around me telling me to calm down, and that everything will be all right, but if I couldn't see Charlotte Cullen anymore than nothing would be all right.

I felt my breath becoming more stable and I leaned back on the couch. I took the time to reflect on everything they had just said.

"But wait," I said suddenly, going back to the stories I remembered so well, "I thought you had to be Quillette? Dad and you moved here when you were little."

"Yes." Uncle George sighed.

"Well then, how am I… what I am?" I asked more harshly.

Jacob walked forward this time. "Adrian…"

He was so new to me, but I felt like I had known him my whole life.

"Adrian, there is something you don't know." He said very gradually.

"About what."

"About your mother."

I froze. This was not a subject that I touched on lightly. I had not spoken about my mother since telling _Charlotte _and even now I could feel the emotion rising.

I waited for Jacob to continue.

"Many years ago, I was in love with a girl. She was young, beautiful and everything I wanted. She left me heartbroken though, married another guy. I let her go and I thought I would never find anyone to help me."

I ran away, afraid of everything that had happened, when one day I was walking along first beach. And that was when I saw her. Young, blonde, and everything I wanted. Imprinting was the last thing on my mind when I decided to leave, but when I met her…I fell in love with her."

I nodded.

"She loved me too, we loved each other, but she was already married. Sure she loved the guy, but nothing like she felt for me. We met secretly every day. And once he came home and found us. He hit her across the face that night and I never knew. If I had of…" he shuddered in anger.

After that he took her away, I looked for her everywhere but I couldn't find her. Then seven years later I got a call. Her sister, who knew about the relationship said something had happened, and accident."

_NO! _My mind yelled. _No! Please no!_

"The girl I loved, Adrian had taken her own life. And at that very moment I felt sick, I couldn't live without her. Not without my own love, I went to the funeral…her sister had a note from her to me, I still have it with me."

He pulled out a small white piece of thin paper and handed it to me. I was shaking and I gave it to Lyra, afraid I would no be able to talk properly. She opened with her quivering hands and spoke.

_"My love, my dearest Jacob,_

_I am so sorry._

_I am so sorry for everything, for leaving and not running away with you, for not…telling you._

_Jacob…There is something you need to know. Something no one else knows, except for maybe my good for nothing husband. Much has happened. I have two children, beautiful girl, Lyra, and a boy, Adrian. He is gorgeous, Jacob. He looks like his father, minus the brown hair. He looks like you Jacob._

_I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. Please look after him for me…Please._

_I love you, with all my heart._

_Cecilia"_

Lyra stopped talking and looked up at Uncle George. "What the fuck."

"Lyra..."

"Your my..._Father?" _I said, the word sounding new and unfamiliar.

"Yes." replied Jacob.

"Why did i never know?" i asked, suddenly very angry. "We went through shit! My life was ruined from the moment my mother took her own life, and you never came."

"I wanted to!" he said stepping closer.

"No," I spat, "otherwise you would have come."

"Adrian," he sighed "Believe me, I tried to take you but I couldn't. I couldn't just walk in and ruin your life at home, and I wasn't able to take you away from _him!_"

"It was already ruined…" I whispered.

There was silence; I didn't want to talk to Jacob anymore. I didn't want to talk to any of them.

"Before you said Bella Swan," said Lyra "but that's not right, she's Bella Cu…"

"No!" yelled Jacob, "Bella Swan."

"Do you mean Sheriff Swan's daughter?" I asked, suddenly coming out of my dazed silence.

The Sheriff had died very suddenly only a month ago, it was still the talk of the town.

"Yes." Said uncle George, obviously answering for an upset Jacob. "She used to be Bella Swan…until she married the bloodsucker…and now she is a vampire and a _Cullen…"_

I heard Jacob growl loudly and I ignored him.

Suddenly Embry jumped to his feet. "Do you smell that?" he asked warningly.

I could. It smelt sweet, too sweet. My nose flinched and I growled subconsciously.

"Bloodsucker…" said Leah under her breath.

Before any of them could react I jumped forward, running to the door.

"Adrian no!" screamed Jacob behind me.

_Please go…please leave._

The words of Charlotte Cullen ran through my mind.

_Just listen_

The door was thrown open and the cold breeze hit me. The porch was only barely lit and I looked to the trees where someone was leaning casually against a tree.

There she was, standing there…waiting for me.

"Adrian?" she whispered, her eyes wide and in shock. Then they closed and she screamed.

_"No!"_

* * *

**Hehehe cliff hanger! I hope you enjoyed it.**

**So.**

**you like? You tell me! Reviews please!**

**And idea would be great!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**xxxxx**

**Georgie**


	14. Author's Note: READ!

**Author's Note:**

Okay...i am a bad, bad, bad person!

To everyone who is reading the story i am enternally greatful! Thanks soooo much to everyone, but i have to apologise for the lack of chapters this week. To be completely honest i just haven't had any time! My exams start tomorrow...my first one is Latin! ahhh alas, _accidit_. So i proberbly will only manage one chapter this week and believe me im starting now.

But there is also another problem. I'm going oversea's next week! Yep, straigh after the long weekend. I'll be gone for almost 6 weeks but maybe if your lucky ill post a chapter while im sitting in an internet cafe in israel.

I do have the long weekend and i will probs get one down then, however to tell the truth, im gone for 5 weeks and its the last time me and my boyfriend can spend time together, so i might be very occupied.

SO JUST TO SUM UP! i am writing a story now, even though i have an exam this week but it might not be ready till at least thursday.

Thanks again to everyone, i really am soo happy that people are actually reading this.

And just to give you something to do can you review with your answer to the following.

_Who is your favourite charater?_

_Why?_

_And give me three reasons Charl should end up with Adrian._

THANKS AGAIN!

LOVE YOU ALL

your author of **_Pictures of me._**

xxxx

Georgie


	15. You Are The One

**Okay! Here is the chapter you are all waiting for. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own twilight, or the host...or any other fantastic book and idea's that Stephanie Meyer has written all i own are my characters who i have seem to love watching grow up.

* * *

**Pictures Of You**

Chapter Fourteen

**You Are The One**

**Charlotte POV**

_NO! NO! NO!_

" A Werewolf?" i whispered, partly to myself.

His eyes told me the truth. How could this be happening?

My throat hurt suddenly, and i realised it was because a strange gasp was escaping my lips. It was qucik and i was panicing. I had never felt like this, it was only when i was with _him _and i felt..._human. _I felt pain in my chest. In my heart and it was making me cry in pain. What i was thinking in my head was coming out of my mouth. And i felt a rush of hatred towards me. His hatred, his feelings.

Even though i couldn't really see, i knew my eyes were set on Adrian.

_Adrian._

_No. No. No...Please No._

But no matter how much i tired to deny it, my senses told me otherwise. I could smell him, but it was not the one i was used to...it was horrid, as though something dead had just been put under my nose. Something _rotten..._And he was so tall! I could even notice that his face was different and i had only seen him hours ago. My blood was burning. _No! _My mind was still screaming.

I forced myself to see him and there he was, his body tensed and slightly hunched over. It was almost like he wanted to attack me, and in my heart, even if it wasn't beating, i knew that was true. His hands were clenched in tight balls, and i could see his whole face, but especially his eyes full of anger.

He opened his mouth to speak. "Is it true?"

His voice was unsympathetic, and i felt myself cringe.

"IS IT TRUE?" he said, very forcefully.

"Can't you tell?" i answered, unable to think of something else to say. I could not lie to him.

I heard him growl silently, and it scared me. Adrian growled.

"You're one of them."

"Yes."

"...How?" his voice softened and i felt his pain.

I felt my body feeling what he felt, and i had been so used to his anger these last few minutes i noticed that it had suddenly vanished.

"That's a long story..." i said, not meeting his eyes.

"I have time."

I looked at him then, and he took a step towards me. His hand stretched out towards me, and instinctively i reached out to touch him. My vampire speed took over and i was in front of him before he knew it.

He jumped back surprised, not only because of my speed, but his nose wrinkled in revulsion at my smell. I heard voices of approaching men and he grabbed my hand quickly, taking me by surprise. His grip was tight, but i could put up with the pain. I knew how hard it must be for him to be able to touch me.

"Let's go for a walk."

He dragged me towards the forest and i ran after him, confused. I hesitated but his strength was so great I knew he would pull my arm off if I stopped.

"Adrian...Wh-"

He didn't answer until i knew we were both deep in the forest, then he turned to me, his face full of anger again.

"Do you want to be killed, Charlotte?" he asked me, pointing his finger towards the dark figures beyond the forest that i could barely make out even with my Vampire eyes.

"What do you mean?" i asked him. I stared at him intently, trying to read his face. It was impossible.

"Didn't _they _ever teach you the rules?"

I shrugged, and then crossed my arms. "_Them? _Don't blame my family for what i am, Adrian."

He spat on the ground and I backed away from him, bumping into something, that from the feel of it, turned out to be a tree. It was only then i looked around me and i realised he had taken me to the small circle in the woods, where i had first...kissed him. I shivered.

"Filth..."

I couldn't believe it.

"Adrian...Look at me." He didn't so i walked forward and gripped my hand under his face. His skin burned under my cold hands, but i ignored it. I also ignored the fact that he clasped his hands into a fist again, like he wanted to _kill _me. "Adrian, if it had not been for my parents, i would be dead...for a long time now."

He looked at me.

"How old are you?" the question was barely a whisper, as though he didn't really want to know.

Mist twisted around our feet, but i didn't feel the cold. "Seventeen..."

He backed away and walked around me, but i knew he was close. His breath was hot on my neck.

"And how long have you been Seventeen?" he asked, still quiet.

"A while." I answered truthfully.

I heard him sigh behind me, so i turned on my heel to face him. "I'm Thirty-Seven Years old. Compared to others, i am a child."

His hands tensed again, but he nodded, trying to keep a normal face.

"Your...Your... a..."

"Vampire." I said, finishing his sentence.

"How?" he asked me through clenched teeth.

I sighed, knowing it would be hard for me to tell him this. I stepped closer to him, but i sat down on the cold, hard forest floor. "I guess i should tell you." He sat down in front of me and i wrapped my arms around my legs. I could tell Adrian was waiting for me to speak.

"I took seventeen years to die. It was like fate had chosen me. I was taking a trip with my mother and father and my little sister, and my older brother. They were all so beautiful, so alive. And it hurts me now to think that i was the one who lived. Our car crash unexpectedly, and everyone died...except for me."

I took a deep breath, stoping myself from crying even though i had to tears.

"I lied there for hours, my dead family surrounding me. And that was when my mother found me."

"Esme?"

I had to laugh a little, but i shook my head. "No. Bella."

"Bella? She's only young!"

"She's almost forty. Another month. Older than my mother when she died."

He looked down, and i knew he was having a hard time digesting this.

I continued though "She saved me, Adrian. I would be dead. Even though she was young she ran me all the way to da...Edward and he saved me. He bit me, and i spent three days in pain" He cringed, but i kept on going. I needed to say this, or when else would i ever get the chance to. "I used to think being alive; being a Vampire was my curse. But when i met you...it was as though i was _meant_ to be alive. That it wasn't a waste of time. I was meant to fall in love with you..."

He looked up, and my eyes met his. He leaned forward and so did i, ignoring the smell. His kiss was a dream, smooth and it wiped all my thoughts from my mind. I moved close to him and he pulled away from the kiss, though his lips grazed over mine and he planted small pecks all over my face. I could feel my skin tingling and my hands ran through his head pulling him closer to me.

I trembled and his arms wrapped around me, pulling me on top on him, so my legs were over his as i leaned into his chest. I knew he was no longer angry at me. I felt his lips all over me, kissing me over and over again. He leaned next to my ear and i hugged him tightly, cold and hot wound together.

"It's like i can hear you...in my head. Every time i try to ignore it, it's there. Charlotte Cullen, You are the one. I will never leave you, no matter what. I am so in love with you. You'll never be alone again, i will _never _leave you."

I gave a whimper and hugged him tightly. I wanted to be with him, but how could I?

Vampire and Werewolf.

Ultimate enemies, not lovers.

We laid there for a while, him and me, in each other's embrace. I kissed him and his hands ran up and down my back. This was our space, between my world and his. But it was not until i heard shouting in the distance i returned to the cruel world. The voices sounded like they were coming from all around us, and i turned towards the dark forest. I knew who was coming and i jumped up hastily.

"Adrian. You have to leave. Now! If they find you-" i said urgently, my hands clutched around his grey tee-shirt in fear.

"Shh Charl. I'll go."

He looked down at me, and i saw his eyes widen and he shook his head.

"What?" i asked "Is something wrong?" _Apart from my family meeting you and killing you._

"I don't know..." he said, and i knew he was telling the truth. "It was weird."

"Charl!" I heard someone yell, and i knew they were to close for Adrian to flee without them noticing. So i stood there in front of him, protecting him from the vampire's that were coming this way.

"Adrian!"

I spun around in shock and looked behind us. Now it was Adrian's turn to stand in front of me protectively. Four Large figures entered our space, most of them wearing barely any clothes. The smell was almost killing me and i growled instinctively.

"_Bloodsucker" _one of them spat.

I looked at them, then behind me where i saw the figures of my family running full force at me. I couldn't warn them. There was a soft humming noise and they were next to me. I looked up at them, and saw their disproving looks. My father's face was white, whiter than usual.

"Charl" He sighed thankfully, then realised that they were not alone and looked up at the large figures in front of them, his face turning in worry.

I looked at the rest of the faces of my family and i saw my mother in perticular staring at the faces of Adrian's family.

Funny that.

Adrian's Family.

My Family.

Werewolf Vs. Vampires.

Who would win?

"Cullen's..." one said angrily.

"Werewolf's." Emmett spat, crouching himself ready to attack.

"No!" I whispered urgently, clinging to Adrian for dear life's. I would no lose him.

One of the large men stepped forward and i turned my body to watch him carefully. He was slow with his movements, and i felt him full of despair. I cringed at the hurt in his feelings. It was though he was hesitant but he looked determined.

"Bella?" He whispered.

My face turned to my mother. How did he know who she was?

"Jacob..." She sighed, and walked forward, but stopped.

I looked between the two and then up at Adrian, who looked just as confused.

"Well this makes things difficult." said Carlisle.

I realised it now. We would all die here protecting our families. I grabbed Adrian's hand and squizzed it.

Who would live? Who would die?

* * *

**Okay! I am soooo proud i finished that in like a day.**

**I have exams so i better get lots of reviews!**

**I know this update kinda sucks but come on...im like under pressure lol. Tell me what you think and thanks to everyone reading the story. It means alot to me.**

**xxxxxx**

**Georgie**


	16. Author's Note: Again! Im sorry!

**authors note:**

**Hey everyone!**

**Some of you new people have been hassling me to update on one of the many chances i have had to check my mail!**

**I love you all for reading my story and im really glad your enjoying it! That's all a writer can ask for!**

**Sadly im in Egypt!**

**Its seriously hot here. On thursday i head of to Israel so i really have no chance to post accept for the 30 mintues i have to message my friends. Calm down my boyfriend who sends me like 300 emails a day thinking ive been killed because i havent talked to him for "24 hours" rolls eyes and also check all of your emails!**

**If i have time i will post!**

**But right now im on holiday. And i wanna soke up some of the 50 degree celcius heat.**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**i really do!**

**Your faithful authour**

**Georgie**

**xxxxxxxxx**


	17. Bleeding Love

**Hey everyone! So I'm finally home! And i am really tired, lol, but because i finally kicked my boyfriend out and I'm a nice person I'm going to post. And again i lost most of the post soooo i had to re-write it GRR!**

**:)**

**Firstly though, thanks to everyone who waited this long. I know how annoying it can be when an author does that. Thanks to everyone who sent me PM's they were greatly revised and replied with love!**

**To those of you who have just joined my story, i hope you enjoying it. Thanks to EVERYONE!**

**AND...**

**Enjoy...**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own twilight, but that doesn't stop it from being the most visited page on my google.

* * *

**Pictures Of You**

Chapter Fifteen

**Bleeding Love**

**Adrian's POV**

Here I stood. In the middle of the forest, unable to realise how i even got here with Charlotte next to me. It was a blur, and all i remembered was telling her i loved her. How could this confrontation now happen? When even the thought of a Werewolf and a Vampire in love seemed possible. I stared around at the faces of my family, their faces cold with anger, except for...Jake. The name father could not settle in my mind.

I felt something holding tightly to my side, almost crushing it. I realised Charl was still standing behind me. I reached up arm back and pulled her closer to me.

"Well...We're all here." said the leader. I turned and glared at him.

Charl grabbed my arm tightly, and i turned around to look at her. She shook her head, her face full of emotion.

"All here. What are you doing back in Forks?" asked Jacob angrily.

"There was a change of plans." said Edward sourly.

"I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU!" Jacob screamed back.

I looked between the two. Their eyes held such anger.

"Jacob..." a sweet voice spoke.

I saw Bella walk forward and stand between the two, her eyes blazing. I looked between the two, who glared at each other.

"This is not about _us, _lets just talk."

"Talk, Bella? No. Your little _Brat_ was on our land."

I started shaking. _How dare he! _"DON'T CALL HE THAT!" i spat at him. My body started shaking and i walked towards Jacob.

"Adrian...no."

Jacob walked forward too and stood in his face. "You stop this now Adrian. She's a vampire. A fucking bloodsucker!"

"COME HERE AND SAY THAT YOU FUCKER!" screamed Emmett.

"NO!" Bella started, but it was too late. Jacob lunged forward and the noise was like thunder clashing together. The two started fighting, too fast for my eyes to see at this point.

I cringed and Charl let out a whimper.

"STOP!" She yelled.

Everyone, including me turned to her. Her face was bare of any tears, but her body was shaking. Jacob and Emmett stopped too, and Jacob walked back to the group, holding a large cut on his arm. She walked forward so everyone could see her, Vampires and Werewolf's.

"This doesn't concern you. ANY OF YOU!"

"You're our daughter!" yelled Edward.

"And your my," Jacob started, my glare grew. "Your were on our land." he pointed to charl.

I heard something gasp and i turned. It was Charlotte's mother her made the noise, and she pushed Edward out of her way, as he had stood protectively in front of her again, and looked at me. Bella walked forward her eyes on me. Her expression was strange, and full of sadness. The look frightened me, but i stared back intently. Her face was beautiful, and, strangely, reminded me of charlotte. She stopped inches from my face and stared at me even more closely. I glanced quickly over at Charl, who looked between her mother and me.

"My god...Why didn't you ever tell me, Jacob?" Bella said, her eyes suddenly breaking contact with mine. She turned so quickly i barely saw it.

"Why did you even want to know? It's not like you cared." he replied coldly.

I was confused. Had i missed something? How was it they knew each other. And then it hit me. Bella Cullen was the one Jacob had loved before my mother.

"Cared? Of course i cared. You ran away and i never heard from you again. I didn't even know you were back...and now you have a son." she said, stepping closer to him. Edward growled.

I felt the anger build up inside again.

"I'M NOT HIS SON! And his defiantly not my father." i screamed, making Bella jump back away from me, and Edward jump forward and pulling Bella away protectively.

My breath was fast and i tried to tune out, to calm myself. I couldn't change now. Not now.

"Adrian..."

The voice was soft and sweet and it rung in my ears. Whenever i heard that voice i could be anything, do anything and see anything i wanted. I felt something grab my hand roughly and hold it tightly against their body. Charlotte.

I opened my eyes and saw her standing very close to me, closer than both Edward and Jacob liked, by the looks on their faces. She looked at me, her eyes golden and pure. She was beautiful, and i could feel myself finding it hard to breath. I calmed down instinctively as she held me...Whenever she was there, i was fine. How could i ever live without her?

"Well...This makes things complicated."

"Yes." Leah sneered.

We all stood looking at each other, in silence.

"Look...This is between Adrian and Charlotte...Their a perfectly capable of making _the right choice. _Yes?" Carlisle said, looking Jacob right in the eye.

Jacob growled and then looked over at Charlotte.

"Fine. We'll leave. But if the bloodsucker _ever _comes on our land...or near Adrian again...I will tear her to bits, and kill her."

I shook, and glared at him. How dare he? I'd kill him first before he ever touched her. I watched the animals leave, until it was only the Cullen's and us.

"It has been a long night. Let' get home..."

I turned to the voice, and saw the older woman, who i guessed to be Esme Cullen, looking at her family. They all nodded in agreement, and in a blink of the eye, they were all gone, now only Edward, Bella and Charlotte remained.

"Charlotte. Come on. Get back to the house." said Edward, holding out his hand, and motioning her to come to him.

I looked down at Charl, who was looking back up at me with such intensity; i wanted to stare at something else for a second.

"No."

_What? _I thought, glancing back at her. She was standing straight and staring at her father, dead in the eye.

"What?"

"I'm not coming back. I'll be back soon, Dad." she said confidently.

"No _you _are coming back _now_." he said through gritted teeth.

"No, dad, I'm not. I'm old enough to look after myself. And me and Adrian need to work this out _alone."_

Edward glared at her, then he pointed a finger at me. "If you touch her...i swear to god, i will _kill_ you."

Bella took hold of his arm and lead him away at human speed, she looked over her shoulder and her face was passive, but hurt in some way. I wondered why Jacob was so against Charlotte and me if he was in love with a vampire too. Why did the two groups hate each other so much? What was the story behind their loathing? So many questions i wanted to ask, but i knew no one would answer.

Charlotte's gasps brought me back to reality. She was no longer next to me, but holding a tree for support while her hand clutched her chest. It killed me to see her in so much pain.

"Charl...?"

I walked towards her, but she held up her hand to stop me. "Don't come any closer. I just need a minute."

I sat down on the floor and watched her, but she didn't calm down much. She slowly came closer to me. But when she sat down in front of me, her breath still fast and her body shaking, she was too far for me to reach out a touch her.

"What are we going to do?" she asked me, raising her head and looking me in the eye.

"What do you mean?" i asked her, surprised by her grief. "We don't listen to them. We do what we want."

Charlotte shook her head and in an instant was close to me, holding my shoulders.

"Don't you see? They will never let me near you. If i could die, they would keep me away from you...they would think of something..." she whispered.

I stared at her, unable to think, or say anything. I was stuck, for the first time in my life. I realised they would never let us near each other, no matter how hard we tried to sneak around, they would always know.

"_What are we going to do_?" i whispered.

* * *

**I know it's short but its the best i could do atm. Back to school on wednesday, but I'll have some time to post so don't worry. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, even if nothing much happened, it was fun to write!**

**Comment feedback ECT!**

**READ AND REVIEW! From each of you! **

**Thanks guys!**

**Xxxx**

**Georgie**


	18. Don't Fight It

**Howdy all!**

**I have been a bad person and i know i havent written in a while. I am terribly sorry! To be honest i have been at school everyday (including weekends) and have been EXTREMLY tired. However, the release of Breaking Dawn is on Monday for Australians and sooner for you others! (Damn you!) So to commemorate this special week i decided to post :)**

**This is going to be a long one so i hope you enjoy it!**

**Ps. Im really hangover so please I apologise in advance**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own twilight, but IM FUCKING EXCITED FOR BREAKING DAWN! I HEART EDWARD CULLEN. HE IS THE BEST KNOWN CREATION TO MAN KIND!

**Pictures Of You**

Chapter Sixteen

**Don't Fight It**

**Charlotte POV**

Here I walked, in the middle of the forest, unable to comprehend what waited at home for me to return. Would they be extremely angry? Of course. Their only daughter figure, niece figure and granddaughter figure had just fallen in love with a Young Werewolf.

My mind went over detail of this night, their faces and feelings, my desperate plea to think of something me and Adrian could do to make everything all right, and our goodbye as i finally agreed to go home. If i had waiting any longer, my _father _would come looking for me, and probably kill Adrian while he was at it.

I breathed in the cool morning air. It was nearly sunrise and i wasn't weak or tired, how could a vampire be any of those things? I walked forward, not using my vampire speed and trying to delay my return by a few hours. My father would not come looking for me now, no doubt Alice would have told him i was on my way home.

I was hurt. I had cause my family so much pain, but i couldn't just walk away from the problem. Could I? _No. _my mind screamed. I picked up my pace and was soon on the edge of the forest that opened into the grassy field were our house was. From this distance the classic house looked so peaceful and welcoming, but i knew it was anything but those things.

A place i used to love to death, i now feared.

I took a step forward and paused, almost turning to run._ I can do this_...i thought and continued walking. I listened to the noise of my feet stepping one by one through the long grass, it calmed me down. I looked over at the hills that you could see from the back of our house and the sun had appeared. It would be a sunny day today. I wouldn't be at school.

I kept going and when i neared the house i saw a figure sitting on the swing chair at one end of the porch. It was Alice and she sat so still, not even breathing, that i realised that things were worse than i thought. In a flash i was next to her, and she didn't look around when i sat casually down on the other end of the seat.

"Alice?" i asked cautiously.

She didn't say anything. Her mind was off in space and she didn't respond. I knew she must be seeing something so i leaned back and waited for her to break out of her vision. The wind blew in my hair and i closed my eyes as the sun reached my face, making sparkle into a million pieces. I felt something on my shoulder and i opened my eyes to see Alice leaning on me.

"Hi..." i said, stroking her hair.

"I just want you to know...I'm so sorry." she said, closing her eyes then hugging me.

"Alice it's fine. Everything will be fine."

Her emotions was full of sadness and i suppressed them, they were so powerful...It was like someone had just broken down all her walls of emotion and they were flooding into my mind, but all of them were depressing. I knew if i could cry, i would be sobbing.

"Charlotte?" i turned at the sound of my name, and saw my mother standing at the door. There was no small smile on her face, and her eyes darted towards Alice quickly.

"Yeah?" i asked, knowing what she was going to say.

"Your father wants you...His waiting in the piano room."

I looked down at Alice, how wasn't looking me in the eye, and sighed. I rose from the seat and walked down the porch and into the house, making my way to the room where my father was. He sat with his back to me, his fingers running alone the ivory keys of the piano; i knew something was up, even before he opened his mouth.

"I used to think that i could never make someone a monster. That i would always make sure no one had to lead this life. I'm sorry yours didn't work out like your family had planned."

I was speechless, and intense emotion filled me. My family...my real family.

"I...If i don't remember it...how can i miss it?" i said, unable to say any more on the subject.

He sighed. "I know you love him Charl..."

He turned around to face me, and I've never seen his face look so young, and sad.

"I really know how you feel...but i can't let you be with him."

"What?" i was stunned. "Your saying i can never see him again?"

"Yes"

"YOU CANT DO THAT!" i yelled at him, my voice echoing through the big house. I heard my mother and Alice enter the room.

"Yes i can, Charl and i will. He is a young vampire is bad news." he said confidently.

"NO!"

"YES CHARLOTTE! Don't fight me on this."

I stared at him in disbelief. How could he do this to me? If he truly saw how i felt, how could he take me away from something i pinned for? Wanted so badly it hurt? I turned to my mother and looked at her.

"Mum! You can't let him do this!"

"Charl...it's for the best."

my mouth was open. In most things my mother would agree i was too young, but we it came to love she was normally on my side, until now. What had changed?

By now the whole family had turned up in the room and i stared at all of them.

"I know it's hard...but please...don't do this to me..."

"Charlotte, your father is right. We have _all _agreed that it is too dangerous to be around Adrian."

I let out a cry; it filled my lungs, letting out my pain and grief. I turned back to my father and raised my arms. "So you're just going to pull me out of school? I wouldn't care what you would do...I'd find him and you couldn't stop me."

"Were leaving Charl..." said Jasper, not looking me in the eye.

I stared at him, and shook my head. "I'm sorry, i didn't hear that."

"Were leaving charl..." repeated Emmett.

My breath quickened and i felt utter pain. "Leaving Forks?" i asked them.

"Yes." replied my mother.

"No!" I screamed automatically. "I'm not fucking leaving!"

I spun on my heel as fast as i could and ran in vampire speed up the stairs, running into my room and slamming the door. I was filled with so much pain that i was gasping. I knew, in my unbeating heart that i couldn't do anything, and that scared me more than anything. I heard a knock at my door.

"GO AWAY!" i screamed, a growl escaping my lips.

"It's me." my mothers voice answered.

I walked away from the door and lied down on my bed, my face down so she couldn't see me. I heard the door open and her body sitting on my bed next to me. She was silent for a while, and i didnt say anything, i just kept my head down. I couldn't look at _her._

"Charl?" she said to me quietly.

I didn't answer.

"I don't care if you don't want to talk to me...i understand, but i want you to listen to me..."

_Listen? _How could i listen to her?

"I know that i don't tell you many stories, ones about my past...and i think today is a good day to tell you."

I looked up. It was true, the most i had heard about her past was that she had lived here and met Edward.

"The first time i met Edward, i was seventeen years old. I remember walking into the lunchroom and seeing him...he was beautiful. I knew i was in love with him the moment he talked to me, even before then. It hit me and a i knew. Three years we spent together, and it was never perfect, believe me.

"We finally decided to get married...I've never been so scared in my life...but the moment i saw him, i knew i would spend the rest of eternity together. But something happened i didn't expect. Long before i met Edward our family was family with the Blacks... they were part of an old Quillette tribe. The youngest boy was Jacob, and he was my best friend."

I stared at her now, sitting up and looking her in the eye. "Jacob Black? Adrian's father?"

She nodded. "He was the only one who knew how i felt, apart from Edward. He was always there for me...and i loved him...so much...but i loved Edward more, Charl. When he heard we were getting married he got angry and ran away. I was so worried about him. Finally it was time for your father and my wedding. I was so excited. It was the start of something but also the end of something else...my life. We had decided that i would become a Vampire the moment i was married. It was set."

She paused for a moment, got up off the bed and went to look out the window, the light from it making her sparkle.

"I was getting ready and i was alone in my room, just down the hall. I turned to go down stairs and there he was...My Jacob Black. Ready to see me off to my death. He begged me not to do it, on his knees. When i told him to leave...he got angry...too angry. He changed right before my eyes and there was a huge Werewolf replacing him. He started towards me and i knew right then and there i was going to be killed, but if the person who's going to kill you...is the person you love, how can you run? How can you hide?"

She turned to me and smiled. "If i had of screamed, your father would have been there a second later, and how i died would have been happier. I was mauled to death, blood everywhere. And then Edward came, and changed me just in time. Here...come look closer."

She held out her hand and i took it looking up to her face. For the first time i saw them, and i knew you would only ever be able to see them in the light, while her skin was shimmering. Scars all over her face, everywhere and on her body too.

"He almost killed me Charl, and he loved me. What would happen if Adrian almost killed you too? How would we live?" she said touching my face.

"I can't leave..." i whispered her.

"I know. But we can't have you around him while his a _Werewolf_ ...if he was human...then maybe we could stay."

I stared at her for a moment, thinking about what she had just said.

If only it was that simple.

"It is that simple, Charl..." she said as if she was reading my thoughts…

**Thanks everyone!!**

**Now i need lots of reviews! And if you do review i'll give you a preview of the next chapter!**

**SO REVIEWWWWWWWWW!**

**i all hope your enjoying Breaking Dawn and have an awesome week full of Edward and Bella!!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**xxxx Georgie**


	19. Take A Bow

**Hey guys!**

**Just a quick note to all of my readers from me, your author!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed especially Becky (A.K.A. NerdAtHeart) who just started reading and commented every chapter! Really thanks! All of you make me feel spoilt sometimes. This story is for people to enjoy so i hope you do!**

**I finished breaking dawn. What can i say? It was funny, weird and awesome all at the same time. I loved it _because _it was different. I didn't expect anything to happen.**

**I've also started a new story, but I'll get to that at my endnote. For now...enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own twilight, but i applaud Stephanie Meyer for her ability to make me love reading soooo much more.

* * *

**Pictures Of You**

Chapter Seventeen

**Take A Bow**

**Charlotte POV**

Empty. That's one word to sum up my whole life. I was standing in my _empty _room, outside the sky was _empty _of _any _sunshine and i felt _empty_. You don't really know how good your life is until it's taken away from you and you are left with nothing.

That's i how i feel now. Everything had been packed away into big boxes, that were being shipped to god knows were, and my room look completely drained of any evidence that i had spent the last twenty years there. Vampires were too good at erasing everything. Stupid father.

The only thing that was left was a few clothes Alice had helped me pick out that were laid out on my bed; she was one of the few people i allowed myself to talk to, although i didn't say much.

I knew my family was worried about me, their feelings every time i entered a room would drive me so insane i would leave as soon as i entered. My mother was the only other person who i had said anything too, she was mysterious though.

"I am with your father 100, Charl," she had said to me, "It's too dangerous to Adrian while his a _werewolf."_

When i asked her what i should do, she just gave me a look that made me think she knew something i didn't. I heard someone enter and i growled under my breath.

"Are you packed." my father asked.

Out of all the vampires in the house, he was the one i vowed not to speak to for the next four hundred years. When he knew i wasn't going to say anything, he sighed and exited. My mind went back to my mother's words, still buzzing constantly, and something told me to look further into it.

There was nothing left to do now, my room was done and i knew it would only be a couple of hours before we would leave.

I hoped onto my floor, leaning against my bed and opened my bag through of the things i would be carrying with me on the plane. I reached in and brought out my laptop, turning it on and going straight into my ITunes.

I pressed play, automatically letting it shuffle through all of my songs. But something happened, the moment i pressed play, what song should come on but..._Wolf Like Me..._I felt the pain coming back, and i clutched my chest and closed my eyes at the same time. I couldn't leave. I could not leave him.

I opened my eyes and quickly pressed next to stop the pain, it helped a little. I opened my goggle and typed the first word that i thought of into the search engine.

Werewolf.

My vampire eyes quickly searched through each page, mostly full of tales that i felt like i recognised, like maybe they had been read to me when i was younger. Pictures, fairytales and horror stories were all i found for a while, and Adrian was anything but scary.

I wondered what he might look like in wolf form, though i doubted whether he would be able to control his emotions and would try to kill me.

That was went i found it, a link on the second last page that no doubt not many people had visited.

**_Quilette Legends Of The Werewolf's_**

I immediately opened it and let my eyes search hungrily over the page. It was the exact thing i was looking for. The whole page was one big story, and as i read, i knew that they were real. There was no doubt in my mind...

**_Since the dawn of the Werewolf's they have had mortal enemies, however only a short time ago there was a truce between these creatures. It is on record that Werewolf's and Vampires had fought together at one point in time, working as a team to destroy something of pure evil..._**

I realised then it was completely real. I had heard about the werewolf's and their war with our family, and how one day they had joined forces to beat off the ever feared "Victoria". My eye's scanned down the page, not finding much of intrest and then i saw it, the one line in a small passage that could change my life forever.

**_Werewolf's have the ability to return back to their human form, and are considered human again. It is their choice when to do this._**

This is what my mother had been talking about! I smiled and let out a cry. I had thought that i couldn't stop my father, and i would never see Adrian again. I jumped up, almost smashing my laptop when i did, and raced out of my room and down the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

I nearly fell over in the hurry to stop myself and i stabled myself to look into the eyes of my father. I had been in rush to get out the door; i didn't think my father would be able to see me.

"I'm going out."

"Where too?" he asked me suspiciously.

I hesitated, and i knew he would read my mind.

"No!" he said simply. "You can't go and see him."

I looked at him and felt my knee's begin to weaken "Please...i begging you. If he does this for me...we won't have to leave."

His face was full of anger and i took a step closer to him.

"You may not think i see it _Edward, _but i see how you look at mum, and i wanted to let you know...it's exactly how i see Adrian. When his around, it's...it's all i can see." i said, my voice cracking with emotion.

His face became emotionless and he stared at me for a long time. I wondered what was going through his mind, but i felt his emotions suddenly full of guilt. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply.

"I know you know how i feel," i said quietly, "so i begging you to understand."

I opened my eyes and he looked right into them. "I do know how you feel, Charl. And i don't want to hurt you. This whole thing has been killing me" he said.

Was that his answer? I couldn't even say goodbye to Adrian?

"So I'm going to let you do this."

I laughed and ran up to hug him. "Have no idea what this means to me _dad."_

He chuckled and hugged me back, and i felt pure love from him, words weren't needed. I let go slowly and back away from him, giving him a smile and running out through the door out into the garage.

"Charl!" i heard someone call behind me.

I turned and saw Jasper standing there. I hadn't talked to him once since the whole family said we were leaving.

"You don't have much time. Here..." he said, throwing something and i caught it in one of my hands, "Take the Porsche...it's faster."

"Alices Porsche?"

"No. I'm giving you your birthday present early."

I looked down at the keys in my hand and squealed with happiness. I ran over to him and hugged him.

"ThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyou!"

"No time to be happy! Go on...it's in the back."

I ran further into the garage which was now empty of all our cars and looked around, Jasper must have moved it in there, probably Alice had predicted i would need it early. Right at the back of the huge room was a big shape covered by a sheet of material. I went over there as quickly as my vampire legs would take me. We i reached it's side, in one solid motion i pulled the covering off.

"Oh!" i gasped.

In front of me was a brand new special black Cayman Porsche. It looked amazing, and i reminded myself to thank Jasper again when i saw him. I opened its door and got in. I felt even better than it looked. I engine purred when i turned it on, and a grin appeared on my face.

I went into reverse and spun a 180 sharply. I put my foot completely on the floor of the accelerator and the car zoomed forward, even pressing me towards the back of my seat. Now that was speed.

It didn't take me long to reach the road that separated us from them, the boarder of Adrian and my relationship. I pulled the car to the side, off the road and got out. I sat on top of the hood and waited, not knowing how, but i had a feeling i wouldn't have to wait long. It was almost twilight and the sun was going down behind the trees.

I looked ahead of me, at the curved road the led into La Push and kept myself there. As i suspected it did not take long, although it wasn't the battered up truck i normally saw when i looked for Adrian. I could smell him before i saw him and then he came running up the road towards me. He was wearing a pair of battered up jeans and a bare chest. I felt a smile creep up on my cold lips.

"Charl..."

My smile grew and let out a sigh of relief as i hopped off the car and walked towards him, waiting for him to cross over to me. "You came."

"They know your here." he answered as he came closer. He stopped just before the line, and then took one small step. I was so close to him before he could even blink.

"I know." i answered calmly, although i didn't feel that way.

He leaned in towards me, his eyes on mine as our foreheads touched. "I missed you..." he said to me.

"I know." i said again. I could feel it the moment he was near me. "I missed you too."

I leaned further in to kiss him, and he smirked. He ran his lips gently over mine, but never actually kissed me. I was breathing heavily...he tastes sweet and i could feel the Venom in the back of my throat burning. Before i could get control of my feelings he kissed my lips eagerly. I held onto him tightly, and i knew that i enjoyed every human feeling he could make me feel.

"Stop..." i said, leaning just a bit from his lips and closing my eyes, "You're driving me crazy..."

Adrian laughed and kept his arms around me. He felt so warm.

"What's up?" he asked, obviously knowing i was there for a reason.

I sighed and paused. "I don't really know how to say it," i answered truthfully.

"You can tell me anything."

I nodded and bit my lip, almost making it bleed. "My family is taking me away."

"What?" he asked.

"Adrian, they're taking me away...from you. They don't want us to be together."

His face turned full of rage and he started shaking. "I'm going to kill them!" he yelled.

"No!" i said horrified. "No...There's something i came to say. I never want to say goodbye to you...i just can't."

"Then we run." he said, cupping my face in his hands.

_Run? _I couldn't leave my family. "No i can't do that...Adrian, i have a bond with my family...and you? You are connected to yours more than ours."

He sighed, and i knew he understood what i meant.

"I came...because i have an idea-"

"Anything..." he said.

"Wait," i said, holding up my hand "You have to hear it first."

He nodded, let me go, and walked towards my car, leaning against it. "Shoot."

"Look, it's not as though i know everything about Werewolf's...but i do know that i can't be human. I'm destined to be a vampire for as long as im alive...or dead. I don't have a choice...and if i did i know i would be one without hesitation. I could be human...for you...never putting you in danger."

"What are you saying?" he asked me, "Are you saying that even if you don't have a choice...I do?"

"Yes." i answered.

He looked at the ground. "I can choose not to be a Werewolf?"

"Yes. My father is worried that I'll get hurt. He doesn't trust-"

"-Werewolf's?" he scoffed, finishing my sentence.

I nodded. "Adrian..."

He got up from his lean and faced his body towards me. "So let's get this straight. _You _want me to give up everything for _you."_

"No!" i said, defending myself "For us."

Adrian stood quietly in front of me, and i felt his love and compassion for me start to fade away, to be replaced by..._anger._

"Cullen," i winced "Did you ever think that i might enjoy being a Werewolf? That i might never want to change."

To be truthful i was astonished! I looked him in the eye. Of all the people in the world i hoped that he would understand, but he was just as bad as the rest of them.

"I thought.."

"You thought wrong." he said maliciously.

"What are you saying?" i said, my voice shaking.

"I'm saying that I'm not changing."

I felt my breath begin to quicken and i held my chest "They'll take me away from you..."

"Maybe i don't want you.," he said.

I put my hand over my mouth and let out a cry, and i felt my legs begin to give way to my body. So much for Vampire strength. I ignored the pain and rushed forward grabbing his face. "Am i still Charlotte? Are you still Adrian? I am the same person i was when you first met me. You said you loved me," i said in barely a whisper.

"Maybe i lied." he said to my face, glaring at me, and pulling my hands from his face.

I crunched my face up in pain; his hands had broken my wrists.

"Lied?" i said mostly to myself. I turned away from him and looked at the road that led to home. "Lied" i repeated to myself. I looked at him again as i held my wrist and walked towards him at vampire speed.

_WACK!_

I don't think he was expecting me to punch him, and he looked shocked, touching the blood that now ran down his face. I felt his arm rise to punch me back, but i moved before it got to my face, instead it hit my back. I screamed in pain and walked further away, turning my back to him.

"Charl..." he manages to call to me.

I had reached my car door and pulled it open. "_Don't you dare talk to me." _I said, my voice shaking with anger.

"Listen to me..."

"No Adrian! You listen to _me! _I believed you! I almost gave up my family for you. So how about a round of applause! You put on quite a show, and you had me going...i really thought you loved me, but it's over. And i think i should just go. It's over now."

"Fine...leave! _Filthy bloodsucker."_

I whipped my head around and glared at him. "Have a nice life, pup."

I got into my drivers seat and turned on my car. I seriously considered running him over, but i did another sharp 180 and drove as fast as i could towards my house. My hand was at an odd angle, and it felt like one of my ribs was broken but i ignored the pain. Nothing was worse than what was in my chest. I gasped for air, unable to breath, even though i didn't even need it.

I was half way down the road tot he house when i saw a group of cars and people standing on the road. I skidded to a stop, inches away from hitting them.

I groaned as i noticed they were all my family. Without trying to move my injures too much managed to get out of the car.

"Charl" Alice whispered, "I am so sorry."

I didn't say anything i just stood their cowering...my mind was screaming _no! No! No! No! No! _and the pain grew and grew. It didn't help that i was feeling everyone else's pain for me. I tried to block out the world, and i closed my eyes, trying to imagine that everything was just a dream. Hoping and praying i would wake up, and i would be human. That my family had reached the beach that day, and all was well.

I felt arms pick me up and put me back into the car, and i knew at once we were leaving. There was no coming back to Forks now. I opened my eyes and watched the foliage of the trees and forest going past.

I was still shocked. After everything that Adrian and I had been through...i realised now that it was over, really over.

Somehow the unspeakable happened. I was in so much pain i cried out from my chest, and a thin sparkling tear fell from my eyes...

* * *

**Omg that was the longest post I've done in ages!**

**So sob! I'm sorry if you thought it turned out differently to what you thought! The Cullen's alas are leaving Forks!**

**I really hoped you enjoyed it! I really poured my heart into it!**

**SO PLEASE! IT WOULD MAKE ME THE HAPPIEST PERSON IN THE WORLD IF YOU REVIEWED THIS CHAPTER AND TOLD ME:**

**- What you thought**

**- What you think should happen**

**- And tell me your opinion on breaking dawn!**

**Secondly REALLY IMPORTANT I have a new story! So please check it out and tell me what you think. Its called "I'm With you".**

**Love you all!**

**Remember:**

**REVIEW!**

**Xxx**

**Georgie**


	20. I Would Die For You

**To my readers!**

**I have lot's to tell you! First off, I am so sorry I haven't posted! Life has just been a crazy rush and I've been really sick. However i have been working on this for a while because i wanted to make it perfect. I'm going to stop talking and get onto the story! Secondly I would really love to get some ideas from all of you! I really like my readers to be a part of my work, so im going to stop blabbering now and…**

**Enjoy this chapter lovelies.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own twilight series, however that hasn't stopped me from expanding their world!

* * *

**Pictures Of You**

Chapter Eighteen

**I Would Die For You**

**Adrian POV**

I felt my whole body shaking underneath me. It had started to rain, but still, I stood in the middle of the road looking towards distance that was covered by darkness. Even for my Werewolf eyes it was too dark to see. I had been waiting for her to come back, to tell me that this whole situation of Vampires and Werewolf's was some sick joke, that she was just Charlotte Cullen, a young teenager. I wish I could go back to when I never knew my father and were the word enemy didn't exist. I wish she would come back and say we were just play fighting, but somehow I knew that wouldn't happen…and it was all over.

I knew the moment she got into the car that she was never coming back, and I would never see her again.

I was so angry and my body could not take it anymore. I felt myself changing unwillingly and my unique senses come in motion. It was once I was in my form I heard his voice.

_Adrian…_

I growled. How dare he come here! After what he did, how could I ever forgive him now?

_Adrian, please…it was for the best._

_THE BEST?_ I yelled internally. _It is because of your stupid rules she's gone! I have lost the one thing that was important to me in this whole world…all because of you. You did this._

Flash Back

_I stood in the forest, my knees held up to my chest. I didn't want to leave just yet. Charlotte had left a few hours before, but I could still smell her, and even though it slightly repulsed me, I craved it. _

_I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. It was peaceful here, however my mind kept on running over the events that had past. It seemed as though anything bad that could happen in someone's life, was happening to us. I craved silence at this moment, where nothing bothered me, but I knew I had to return to the real world of La Push where my secrets where not hidden._

_I got up and ran towards my house feeling a wave of tiredness come over me. I greatly envied Charl, never getting tired or having to sleep. I thought of my warm bed and wanted nothing to be in it, although I knew nightmares would fill my dreams now. Nothing was peaceful anymore. _

_I was still in shock as well. It seemed bizarre that only two weeks ago I didn't even know whom Charlotte Cullen was, or that I was a Werewolf. It seems even more stupid when you think of it like that. _

_I finally got to the edge of the forest, where my house sat. I looked up into my window and even in the darkness I could tell my sister was waiting for me. _

_I didn't bother going through the front door and looking at my uncle disappointed face, as though it was _my _fault that I had fallen in love with a vampire. _

_"Where have you been?!" screamed my sister as I slid gracefully through the window. _

_Her eyes were puffy and red from crying, and she sat cross-legged on my bed. I knew she hadn't moved for hours and she had sat there, her mind driving her crazy. _

_"I heard them talking! Every single werewolf and elder has been in and out of our house and talking about you! I have been so worried."_

_I went over to her and hugged her tightly. She started crying again and I wished I could take away her pain. I knew she felt like her life was full of bad things, like we were always the magnets for trouble. All she wanted was a normal life. And here…she wasn't going to get one. How many things did we have to go through to reach normal? When would this pain ever stop?_

_"Shhh…" I said, stroking her hair. "Ly, it's all good. We've just had a few problems."_

_"Problems?" she asked, her sobs calming down._

_I sighed and looked out the window towards the woods. "It seems were not the most dangerous things out there. I fell in love with the enemy."_

_"What?" she asked me, pulling back to look at my face "Enemy?"_

_"Charlotte." I said._

_"Charlotte could never be your enemy, I've seen how each of you act when your around each other. She couldn't hurt a fly.!"_

_I scoffed, "She's…. a lot stronger than she looks."_

_Lyra frowned and shook her head. "You don't understand."_

_I thought for a minute before turning her. "What would you do if you where being told you couldn't be with someone you loved, someone you couldn't stay away from?"_

_She smiled "I wouldn't stay away from them."_

_"Exactly."_

_Lyra thought for a while, her expression changing "Aren't you scared?"_

_I looked and shrugged. "Yes…and no. I don't have to worry about them. No matter what they did, I'm legally bonded to her."_

_Lyra gave me a questioning look again. _

_"I….i-imprinted on her…" I said in a whisper._

_"WHAT?" _

_"Shh! Keep your voice down!" _

_"Sorry…" she said. "But you think about it…and it's more fucked up than anything else I've heard recently. So what does this mean?" she asked me._

_I shrugged and looked back out the window. "I don't know how it was even possible." _How was it possible? Why did it happen?

_"You know life sucks. Your not even my real full brother." Said Lyra quietly._

_I growled when I heard that. Out of anything in the world that someone had said to me, that had hurt the most. My sister and I had gone through everything together, and I hated her to think that she didn't see me as a person she could trust anymore. That she couldn't see me as a big brother. _

_"Never…Ever say that again." I said to her angrily, holding her tightly. "I'm still the same person I was yesterday and the day before that, I'm your brother."_

_She nodded and hugged me. "Promise?"_

_"Promise" I replied. _

_I heard the door slam downstairs and I looked at my door. It didn't take me long to realise that Jacob was down stairs. I closed my eyes angrily. I really didn't want to talk to him._

_"I'll be back okay?" I said to Lyra._

_She frowned, but nodded. _

_I walked downstairs quickly. I found him in the TV room already waiting for me, Uncle George was sitting across from him. _

_"I'll give you two some alone time." He said once I had walked in and sat in the furthest seat possible from Jake. He walked out, leaving us alone._

_"I wanted to talk about tonight, or rather last night."_

_I looked out the window and saw that the sun had already begun to rise. "There's nothing to talk about. I'm sorting this out by myself."_

_Jacob raised his eyebrows. "And what do you think you will do?"_

_"I don't know." I said "But I do know one thing, and I can't give up on her."_

_Jacob didn't like this._

_"I'm sorry?" he asked, his facing turning cold "No, Adrian. I don't know how things were done in the city but here, we stick together and do things as a group."_

_"I don't want your help!" I spat at him._

_Jacob stood up towering over me. "Well I don't really care! You…you are my son-"_

_I scoffed._

_"Listen to me Adrian! You are my son, and I am your father no matter how much you may…may _hate _it."_

_"Some father." I said under my breath._

_Jacobs's young face got angrier. "Look. I'm your leader and there's nothing you can do about it. I am _commanding _you to break things off with her. You will not be friends with her, you will not love her, you will not do anything of the sort. Got it?"_

_My body suddenly felt ridged, like I couldn't control it. I had become a puppet and Jacob was moving me. I stared at him with amazement and felt the tears welling up in my eyes. _

_"Do you have any idea how much I love her? Any idea?"_

_He looked back and me, his face falling. "I'm sorry, but I of all people should know that something like that could never go anywhere. You could kill each other, and I'm not willing to make another mistake with you. I wasn't there for you before, Adrian, but I will be now. I promise."_

_I glared at him standing up. "I don't want you. Just leave me alone." I started to walk out of the room when he called my name. I didn't turn to face him but I stopped on the spot. _

_"I know Edward and Bella will do anything to keep _her _safe as well."_

_I shook my head before racing upstairs to be with Lyra. I needed to get out of the house, and away from everything. I was tired, and I knew I wouldn't last much longer without sleep and I could only imagine what Lyra was going through, but I ignored it all. I opened my door and found my sister sitting in the exact place I had left her. I walked over to my wardrobe and grabbed a jacket for her and me and threw it to her. _

_"Adrian what-?" _

_"Come on. Where going out." I replied, not even letting her finish._

_"Out where?" she asked me, frowning._

_"Just out." I answered, opening my window to climb out. _

_She didn't ash me anything else and followed me out the window. I got down quickly, just jumping from my window._

_"Adrian!" she hissed._

_"Jump! I'll catch you!" I whispered back._

_She looked around, clearly frightened before jumping and landing with a thud in my arms._

_"Oh!" she groaned. "That's defiantly going to bruise. Stupid rock hard Werewolf."_

_I sniggered to myself and lead her down the long road. I followed the path, talking with Lyra and trying to get my mind off things, but I couldn't get my uncles words out of my head. I needed to shake him off. I suddenly realised where I wanted to go and looked ahead. _

_"Come on." I said, cutting in on Lyra's speech about the niceness of Fork's boys and leading her straight across the road and into the forest._

_"Adrian where are we going?" she asked._

_I didn't answer, and no a second later we immerged into First Beach. I took a deep breath and the sea air filled my lungs. Ever since arriving in Forks, I enjoyed nothing better than walking down to this beach and having time to myself. I would lie there for ages, listening to the waves roll up onto the sound and listen to it repeat over and over again. _

_"Oh." Lyra said with satisfaction. "I love it here. Come on, let's watch the sun rise."_

_I let her lead me too a nice tree trunk that had fallen down and watched the water. Yes…this is what I needed. Calming. The sun rose higher and higher into the sky and I sat there with my sister for hours in silence. This was what life should be like. It should be easy._

_My life had never been easy though. _

_"Come on." Said Lyra getting up. "Let's go for a swim."_

_"Are you crazy?" I asked her. "The water must be freezing!"_

_She just winked and took of her shoes and jacket. She started running before I could object and I ran after her._

_"Lyra! Come on! You'll catch a cold!"_

_"Make me get out!" she yelled as she ran into the water and then finally dived under._

_I ran in after her, I didn't notice the cold, my skin was to hot…but I had to admit there was something nice about the way the waves hit my skin as we swam further out._

_"Thanks." I said to her, when we were finally treading water._

_"For what?" she asked._

_"For being a good sister. Not many people can distract me like you can."_

_She shrugged "I'm your sister…It's what I do!"_

_I laughed and nodded. There was a short silence, and my sisters face fell again._

_"What?" I asked her._

_"Are you worried? I overheard your talk with Jacob, it didn't sound pretty. What do you think he'll do?"_

_I sighed "Honestly…I think his already done it."_

_"ADRIAN!"_

_Our heads turned instantly to the shore and I could see a familiar face. _

_"Who is it?" Lyra asked._

_"It's Seth."_

_We swam quickly back to the shore, and got out dripping wet._

_"What do you want Seth?" I inquired._

_Seth looked at me his expression full of worry. "Look I don't want to start any trouble…but your _girlfriends _made an appearance."_

_He had my attention now. "Charlottes in La Push?" I asked horrified. They had said that the next time she came onto the land she would be killed._

_"No." he answered frowning. "She's on the border, waiting for you."_

_I sighed with relief and looked back at the man in front of me "Why are you doing this?"_

_"Because I know Jake and the Elders can jump to conclusions, and I believe everyone deserves a chance. I have nothing against the Cullen's. God I was every close to them at one point. I thought you should know, before Jacob called to action. You better get up there kid."_

_I nodded and turned to Lyra. "Will you be okay?" I questioned._

_She nodded._

_"I'll look after her." Seth popped in. "Just go, before something bad happens._

_I wish I could have thanked him, but I just inclined my head before running as fast as I could into the forest and then turning into a wolf as soon as I could. I hadn't changed before, and it felt… so natural! I felt the air wiz past my face, and speed of my legs bounding on the floor._

_It didn't take me long to find her waiting for me, just as Seth had said._

_There was my Charlotte…_

End Of Flashback

I looked at Jacob, tears forming in my eyes. _You did this to me…you _commanded_ me to hurt her! Now I've lost her forever. How could you do that?_

I thought back to my whole conversation with Charlotte and remembered how my tounge felt tied to my mouth, and how only insults had started flying out...like i didnt love her...

_Adrian…Time will go on. You will forget-_

_FORGET HER? No I can't ever forget her! _I screamed into his mind _because she was mine, and I was hers. She has my heart. Even if I didn't want her to…it happened. It's her's now._

Jacobs's form turned then, into my naked father. His eyes were full of sorrow and he looked at me very closely. "What are you saying?"

I didn't have to change for him to read the answers in my eyes. Every part of me was screaming it to him. He didn't have to be my father for more than 2 days to see that.

"Shit…you imprinted on her…didn't you?"

* * *

**Yay! that took me ages! Like a couple of days. I was getting serious writers block. ergh. Anyway! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**EVERYONE MUST REVIEW! IM DEMANDING IT.**

**Im going on strike until i get lots of feedback people!**

**Much love!**

**Georgie**

**xxxxx**


	21. Rest In Peace

**Hey guys!**

**Im so sorry I haven't posted…just be going through a lot with exams and shit. You'll proberly understand when you read this chapter. This chapter is a reflection, and it's opening the sequal to the story! So the last chapter for this one then im continuing on in a another.**

**So enjoy…and feel free to sob for me.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own twilight series, but let me just tell you this one thing. LOVE SUCKS AND THEN YOU DIE.

* * *

**Pictures Of You**

Chapter Nineteen

**Rest In Peace**

The question is does the pain ever stop? Can life really go on?

All around you, you have people telling you everything is okay, and that either your better off without them or you'll find someone else. What they don't know is that every time they say something like this you fall deeper and deeper into that pit of bad memories and hurt that your desperately trying to climb your way out of.

All I want is what was before.

I hate the fact that im an atheist…bloody supernatural life…because if I could only believe in a god It would make me feel better that when I pray every night for them back in my arms, my lips on theirs, that might prayers will be heard.

I ask now, honestly, can you live through it?

It's scary when your alone, and you have a suicidal thought. It's something small like "I wish could just do this and I know it would be easier than living." It's only a thought, but you realise that your actually thinking like that, and that makes you even more hurt and scared.

You can be surrounded by thousands of people who love you. Mothers who wish they could take away your pain, fathers who ask every day how you are going, sisters who cry for you, brothers who protect you, friends who tell you that their always there, and random people who just put their hand on your shoulder and tell you everything is going to be okay. Those people can surround you, but you feel alone, utterly and completely alone.

The first day is the worst. The pain never stops and you feel so sick to the stomach you can't eat and collapse. Your eyes sting and the skin underneath them are raw from trying to hide the never-ending tears with a wipe of your hand or a wet tissue. Who knew that we could have that emotion inside of us?

The second day is nothing, literally. You open your eyes and you feel empty. At first you think everything is gone and you can go back to normal, but it's a lie. Feeling empty is even worse. You can't feel anything. No smile, but worse, no anger. All you have is hope, but eventually that is replaced despair.

The worst thing is the nights, were you sit in bed about to go to sleep…or lying there…and think about things that could happen… thousands of possibilities that everything will turn out all right and you'll be happy again.

Then you wake up, covered head to toe in sweat and the tears falling down your face. You dream…and dreams are so real. They are dreams of horrible things said, cruel actions and bad feelings. You sob, and sob and can't breathe. You gasp for air that just isn't there and your hands clutch around the sheets around you so tightly to warm your shaking body. In the end you realise that its only you, and you would give anything to feel them next to you, your faces inches apart, knocking noses.

You walk down the street…your with friends and have put on a good face. You seem okay, but really your dying inside. You've acted fine for so long that you start to believe you are, until the pain comes back. It won't be from something big, but from something small like the flutter of butterfly's wings that can cause an earthquake half way around the world. Smell. You are with someone and your walking across the street at the lights.

You pass the hundreds of people opposite to you and one person, out of all those people, will be wearing the same perfume of aftershave and your whole barrier that was built up around your hurt explodes in one second.

You turn your head, your body's instinct pulls you towards that smell like it did when you wanted to close the distance and be up against that person like you used too. When you realise its all lies you turn back and your heart rips at the stiches you tried to fix it with.

It's funny that they call it a broken heart. When you first hear it as a child, innocent to the world, you think a broken heart means you cry; your sad but you can't really feel a broken heart. Wrong. The pain is so extreme it _feels _broken. Completely broken.

You clutch your heart pushing down on your chest to stop the ache. Its like a cramp…except your heart actually feels like it has been torn down the middle and the throbbing is unbearable.

I ask again, because honestly I feel like there is no hope. I am broken and I want to be fixed…but is it ever that easy? Can time really mend? All that I feel now…is darkness…and im screaming but the one person I want to hear me, shuts the door to my only escape.

Can…. Love…. Be saved?

* * *

**Depressing. Lol sorry. And short i know! But to be honest it's exactly what I wanted the characters to be feeling. **

**PLEASE PLEASE! Give me your thoughts on this one…it's extremely important to mwaaaaa.**

**And if you can relate to this tell me! Because it's always good to swap stories.**

**Thanks allll!**

**Xxx**

**Georgie**


	22. AN: VERY Important authors note

To all those with Pictures of You alert, or just interested in the story!

The other day I was sitting down with nothing to do and I decided to go digging into my past, Aka my fan fictions.

This is a really scary thought, but I am now 21; I began writing this story at 16.

I have always wanted to finish it, and despite being at university (a writing and PR course), being in an internship, relationship and at work I need an escape from my own world. That's what writing has always been to me.

So to those of you who might still (I'm doubtful) be waiting for me to update, give me a shout out in a review so I know there are people who might actually want me to continue!

Love you all,

Georgie xxx


	23. Hurricane

**Hello readers! Once I decided to start writing again I picked up my computer and literally worked on this for 20 minutes. It just all came flooding back! I'm really happy to be writing again after all this time!**

**So remember my two rules: Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters that are not my own.**

I kept my attention on the road. It was the best way to keep my mind off things. It was just a relief to get away from home. For the last two years I have felt like there was no escape, I have been controlled, well compelled the whole time. Or at least it felt like it.

And now I've gotten away from it all. After finishing school I begged Jacob to let me get away for a bit. I still couldn't bring myself to call him Dad, especially after everything he had done to me. He decided it was probably worthwhile for me to go to college at least once in my lifetime.

"It's something I never got to experience", he had said.

I wanted to punch him with that one. He got to experience true love with my mother, and yet he stole my one source I happiness.

I had hated my life so much after what happened. I used to sneak away while everyone was sleeping to go find something to take away my pain. They hadn't compelled me on that one. I had found a guy in forks that sold Valium. It didn't do much, not with my hot blood running through my body, but it was almost like a placebo, I felt calmer knowing it was in my body.

I knew Jacob never wanted this sort of pain for me. It was like something pulling at my heart continuously. Like a cramp; it would never go away, and I knew that now.

They had taken her away, and despite Jacob's sadness over loosing someone I imprinted on, he stayed firm on his opinion on staying away from her. I couldn't even search vampire on Google without feeling his words weighing down on me.

And now I was far away from it all. They had decided to let me go to a college in Colorado, Jacob wasn't happy about that one, but Uncle George had talked him into it. He had wanted me to stay in Washington State, close enough for him to keep an eye on me.

Went I paid attention I realised that I had reached the college; the University of Colorado in Boulder. A rush of excitement overwhelmed me; I was free. Free to feel at least a little bit normal.

I manage to find myself the housing I would be in and parked my car. I opened the trunk and started to grab things.

"Want some help with that?"

I turned around and saw a girl standing behind me. She was blonde, tall and very beautiful.

"Yeah that would be great. If it's not out of your way." I said.

She smiled, "I'm living at Casey as well. I just finished my room. Why not be a good Samaritan and help others! I'm Jenna."

I laughed and smiled back at her; her grin was extremely infectious. "Jacob."

I took her hand and shook it steadily, then I started picking up bags and she moved forward to do the same.

"You must have got up early to get here so quickly" I said.

"My parents house is about 10 minutes away, but I take it your from out of town." she replied, throwing a bag over her shoulder and making her way to the housing door.

I nodded, "Forks".

"Never heard of it!" she said, grinning.

We opened the door and headed to the stairs.

"Level?" she asked.

"Three".

She smiled even wider "I'm four, guess you'll be the one banging on your roof for me to keep it down!"

I laughed out loud this time. It was strange, I hadn't laughed like that since...

When I had collected my thoughts and looked forward I realised we had made it to my room. I opened the door and we both walked in, chucking everything on the unmade bed.

"Have you made any friends yet?" I asked, "Being new I really don't know anyone yet."

"A couple…" Jenna answered, "Some of the kids in my class in high school have decided to go come here too".

I looked over at her; she had a bit of an off tone to her voice. "Not your friends?"

"Oh they are nice, but I just wouldn't call them my best friends. Hey, I'm kind of hungry, would you be up to coming down to the coffee shop with me?" She put her hands in her pocket and raised her eyebrows unexpectedly.

"I think I should meet up with some new people, make new friends." I said sarcastically.

"Oh…" She replied.

"Jenna…"

"Yeah?"

"I was joking…" I said grinning, maybe my sarcastic voice doesn't sound like it used to.

She smiled then and began walking out of the room. "I knew that!" she said, but I could hear the edge to her voice.

She glanced back at me following her. "Ahh you might want a jumper, it's getting pretty windy and cold out there".

I just shrugged and kept walking, "I'll be fine".

It would take some getting used to being around people who didn't know who I was, after the _incident _people left me alone at school. They just thought I was even more messed up than before. The only person who really talked to me was Hannah Livet, if you call her chatting me up every day talking. I almost decided to turn into a wolf in front of her so she would never talk to me again.

Jenna and I walked slowly, talking about things from our past. She was a big sports person; did a lot of track and swimming. She was an only child, and her parents couldn't bear to have her living far away in another university.

"I kind of liked the idea of being close, as much as they suffocate me, I've always wanted to stay in Colorado. I love it here" she said as we walked into the coffee house.

"I think I'm going to like it too…" I said staring down at her. The words were out of my mouth before I even realised I had said them.

Her eyes met mine, and she turned her head clearly blushing.

"Ummm…Coffee?" she asked.

"Sure, I'll go find us a seat", I said turning my head and searching.

I finally found one near a back door, so I quickly went over to the table, calling back to Jenna so she knew were I was. I sat down and got my phone out. I started a text message to Lyra. I already missed her like crazy, and it was weird not having her there every day giving me encouraging talks.

_Everything is fine. Just arrived and already made a friend. Hope you are okay. Miss you heaps little sis xxx_

I press send and sighed back into my chair.

That was went I caught it. The smell made me stiffen, and my blood rushed through my body.

I turned my head and felt the breeze flowing in from an open door. That was were the smell was coming from. The sun was in my eyes, so I covered my face with my hand.

I saw the figure walking through the door stop and it's muscles stiffen, and then it walked forward, going out of the sun.

I must have been dreaming; I had been through so much, I was imagining her.

"Hey Adrian here's your coffee", and I felt Jenna next to me.

I felt her look up too.

"Oh, you guys made it. Great! Adrian these are my friends from my old school I was talking to you about, Charlotte and Nathan".

**Well! Hope you liked it! I can't believe I'm twenty-one and I still get some sick enjoyment out of writing these stories, probably because my day job is writing documents for the government and companies; not fun stuff.**

**Please don't forget to tell me what you think!**

**Much love,**

**Georgie**

**xxx**


	24. Not Like the Movies

**Next chapter! Sorry for taking so long, university exams have kind of filled up my extra time. I hope you enjoy! Remember to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of twilight, but I wished I owned Jacobs chest. Nom.**

**Pictures of You**

Chapter 24

**Not Like the Movies**

I must have been dreaming. I had to be, because this was the same dream I have had every night since she left.

"Adrian?"

That smell…I had savoured it, and I had almost forgotten what it was like. For most werewolves' she would smell disgusting and horrid, but to me she was sweet – like the smell of cotton candy. It dissolved on my tongue deep into my body.

"Adrian? Earth to Adrian?"

I looked up to where the noise was coming from and saw Jenna. This wasn't a dream - this was real.

I stood up quickly; the chair I was sitting on was knocked backwards with a loud bang.

"Oh my god, Adrian, are you okay?" asked Jenna, sounding shocked.

I didn't reply, I just looked up into Charlotte's eyes. They were golden and shining. Her mouth was slightly open and her breath, although she didn't have one, was quick. I felt this overwhelming sadness spreading over me and I couldn't take it anymore.

I walked, almost ran, past the table next to me and headed for the door. I flung it open and started down the footpath, towards my waiting car to take me back to Forks.

"Adrian wait…"

I stopped dead in my tracks. I could feel her body calling out to me, and I realised that my imprint on her was just as strong as it had been on the day she left. The day I forced her out of my life.

I turned around slowly, and then looked at her in the eyes. Her expression was blank, but I could tell she was trying not to show emotion.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Having coffee" I tried to keep my sentences as short as possible, because I knew my voice would break if I tried anything else.

"You know what I mean".

Her eyes closed slightly and I realised she was glaring at me. There was suddenly so much hate towards me in her face and body language. I felt my knees buckling underneath me, but I fought the feeling and managed to balance myself.

"I go to college here," I said bluntly, "What's it to you?"

I heard the door open and suddenly a very attractive man was next to Charlotte. He had tanned skin and brown hair, which was swept over one side of his forehead. He was very tall and very muscular, and I knew I would hate this guy.

He stood very close to Charlotte, his eyes never leaving my face.

"Nothing, Nath," Charlotte said, looking up at him next to her, "it's fine".

It was then I noticed it. His eyes were staring wide eyed, and they weren't a normal hazel, they were golden.

"Yeah, keep out of it bloodsucker"

A small growl escaped this guy Nathan's lips. And he quickly looked around to make sure no one heard.

"Watch it, Adrian" said Charlotte, a growl escaping her lips too. Her hand moved down to Nathans and she pushed him behind her.

"Oh, " I whispered, "I see now."

And I did see, and felt pain deep in my heart now. She was with him? How could she? But then I remembered. _You pushed her away idiot, no one else._

The door opened once more and I looked up to see Jenna walking towards us.

"Hey guys, our Coffee is waiting".

Jenna looked between all three of us, obviously noticing the tension going on.

"Did I miss something here?"

Charlotte looked over and Jenna and surprised me by smiling, "No don't worry. Adrian and I used to go to school together before I moved to Colorado. I just thought I would say hi before he ran off to unpack. Right Adrian?"

I didn't say anything, just nodded my head once. My concentration was too fixated on this other bloodsucker. I noticed his eyes widening in what was clearly shock when Charlotte had indicated that she knew me.

"Oh, Adrian don't be silly, I'll help you pack later" said Jenna smiling, "Everyone back inside and we'll all catch up then! Such a coincidence you guys being here together…"

I looked over and charlotte again who was glaring at me. I smiled "Sure Jenna, why not. Why don't we _all catch up_".

Charlotte bit her lip, and I had to stop myself from screaming. I walked over to Jenna and Charlotte and Adrian reluctantly followed me in.

They all sat down at the table Jenna and I were at before. I picked up my knocked over chair and joined them.

Jenna jumped straight to the point, "So you guys went to school together! Were you good friends?"

"Oh the best of friends!" I said, smiling very largely.

Charlotte shifted uncomfortably in her seat, and I saw Nathan flash a quick questioning glance at her.

I wondered silently if she could feel my pain at all? That maybe she could work out that I never meant to hurt her. It was a sudden thought that too me by surprise, and my smile vanished.

Charlotte glanced at me.

"Yeah good friends, but Adrian had other friends that didn't approve of me. Such is life!" she said shrugging.

Everyone was silent then, and Jenna had clearly noted this as a sensitive topic, so she just nodded and stirred her coffee with a spoon.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I thought I could turn this into a big joke. But here she was, with someone else, not me.

"Look it was…fun…but I really need to….uh…wash my car."

I go up before Jenna could protest. I looked at her and smiled, "call me later yeah?"

I passed her a piece of paper with my number written on it and left.

The cold air did good on clearing my mind. I knew I was in big shit. I came here to escape from the pain and memories I had in Forks, only to make new ones here.

She was here. And even saying the words out loud made my heart ache.

As soon as I got back to my room I flopped on my unmade bed and closed my eyes. It was as much as I could take for one day. I felt my body give into sleep.

_She was standing in front of me. Her face showed so much pain, but I couldn't stop myself. _

"_They'll take me away from you..."_

_I smirked. _

_Tap_

"_Maybe I don't want you"_

_WHY? Why was I saying these things?_

_Tap_

_And then Charlottes eyes were red, blood red. I looked in her arms and saw Lyra. Her neck was exposed and blood was running down it._

"_No!" I screamed._

_Tap_

_What the hell was that noise? I covered my ears_

_TAP!_

I sat bolt upright in bed. It was dark now, and only the moons light filled my messy unpacked room.

Tap!

I jumped at the noise and realised it was a rock at my window. I carefully got up, and thanked my senses for being able to see clearly in the dark. Otherwise I'd be falling over all the boxes.

When I reached the window, I looked out of it cautiously.

Under a tree, looking beautiful in the moonlight was Charlotte Cullen.

"Shit."

"I can see you Adrian, please come down, I want to talk to you".

She spoke quietly, but I heard her.

My heart raced in my chest.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Hoping to get the next post up soon. Any ideas or just reviews would be awesome! Or if anyone who used to read the story is still reading it, let me know!**

**Xxx**

**Love Georgie**


End file.
